Petite douceur
by Will-Slytherin
Summary: [TERMINÉ] Severus Rogue a déjà vécu tant de choses dans sa vie. Il pensait avoir tout vu, pourtant il y a encore à Poudlard de quoi le surprendre...
1. 1 - Un bonbon, Severus ?

1 - Un bonbon Severus ?

》《

Le professeur Rogue sortait de sa classe, enragé, et pour cause... Il était couvert d'une sorte de gelée verdâtre, partout sur sa cape, sa robe de sorcier, son pantalon, partout ! Il en avait aussi plein le visage, et ses cheveux noirs dégoulinaient de cette matière visqueuse et gluante. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Weasley à toute la classe: on aurait dit qu'un troll s'était mouché sur Rogue ! Tout ça à cause de cette maudite Miss-je-sais-tout et de son imbécile de filleul! Leur petite guéguerre à deux Mornilles commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs!

Il marchait d'un pas furieux en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, ignorant avec dédain tous les regards, les murmures et autres gloussements agaçants qu'il croisait en chemin. Il était bien décidé à dire à Albus ce qu'il pensait de son idée absurde d'obliger Serpentard et Gryffondor à collaborer. Il frappa frénétiquement à la porte du bureau du directeur, et y entra avant même qu'on l'y invite.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on force ces idiots à faire équipe! Beugla-t-il en se plantant devant le vieil homme.

\- Severus! Par Merlin, mais que vous est-il arrivé? Demanda le directeur, le regard un peu trop rieur au goût de Rogue.

\- Oh vous savez très bien ce qui est arrivé Albus! Gronda le professeur de potions, hors de lui. Et je vous l'annonce tout net: je démissionne!

\- Vous n'y pensez pas, voyons ! Ne vous emballez pas pour si peu Severus... un simple petit 'Récurvit' et vous serez débarrassé de cette... chose. sourit-il, moqueur. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas déjà fait?

\- Oh mais c'est bien sûr! Pourquoi donc n'avais-je pas pensé au 'Récurvit'?! S'écria Rogue, sarcastique et toujours aussi en colère. Je voulais que vous voyiez de quoi vos chers petits anges sont capables! Et laissez-moi vous dire Albus, cette mixture est loin d'être la pire de toutes celles dont ces monstres m'aient déjà aspergé. Et j'en ai ma claque! J'abandonne! C'est ça ou je les étripe tous!

\- Allons allons, calmez-vous mon cher... dit sereinement Dumbledore en lançant un 'Récurvit' informulé sur le professeur, puis il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Severus, mon ami, dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour que vous n'abandonniez pas votre poste. Un bonbon au citron? Proposa-t-il en tendant une petite coupelle pleins de dragées jaunes.

\- Faites donc un miracle Albus. Répondit-il sèchement tout en refusant les friandises d'un froncement de sourcils.

\- Un miracle, dites-vous? S'amusa le directeur en suçotant bruyamment un bonbon.

\- Si vous pouviez métamorphoser ces cornichons écervelés en statues de cire, ça me ferait des vacances... J'ai l'impression que ma classe est devenue une garderie pour une bande de cerbères en rut, et cela ne relève pas de ma compétence, je suis... complètement dépassé. Ces sales gamins arrivent à me mettre hors de moi rien qu'en traînant leurs pieds dans ma salle de classe, je ne les supporte plusAlbus !

\- Quels élèves vous posent problèmeen particulier ?

\- Potter et sa clique bien sûr! Qui d'autre que ces énergumènes?! Blâma Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Donc, pour résumer, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger vous font des misères pendant vos cours... se moqua le vieil homme. Un bonbon? Fit-il en pointant la petite coupelle.

\- Nhh... grogna Rogue pour signifier qu'il n'en voulait pas. Si ce n'étaient que ceux-là, encore... soupira-t-il. Mais voilà que Drago s'y met aussi! Lui qui faisait ma fierté... Le voilà devenu fauteur de trouble, au même titre que ces trois zigotos... ajouta-t-il, dépité.

\- Allons donc Severus... Qu'a bien pu faire votre petit protégé pour mériter votre courroux?

\- Il s'amuse à provoquer Miss Granger, de façon... heum... déplacée, et sous mon nez en plus! grimaça-t-il. Je vous aurais raconté si ce n'était pas aussi... indécent! heum... Rougit le professeur, mal à l'aise en repensant aux derniers événements. Oh Albus... ces monstres bourrés d'hormones vont finir par avoir ma peau...

\- Ce ne sont que des adolescents Severus, ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça. Et puis, ça finira par leur passer... Prenez donc un bonbon...

\- Par Salazar, je n'en veux pas de vos bonbons Albus! Pesta le professeur. Alors... que comptez-vous faire pour mon problème?

\- Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, allez vous reposer, vous semblez en avoir grandement besoin...

\- Et pour mes cours de l'après-midi?

\- Soyez tranquille mon ami, je m'en occupe. Revenez me voir demain, et d'ici là, restez dans vos quartiers et profitez de ce congé exceptionnel.

\- Bien. Je vous remercie Albus... Marmonna Rogue en se levant de son siège.

\- Un petit bonbon pour la route? 8

Severus souffla bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel, puis il quitta le bureau dans un majestueux tournoiement de cape. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer avec ses satanés bonbons!

oOo

Après avoir fait la sieste tout l'après midi, à grand renfort de potion pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil, Rogue avait décidé de ne pas se rendre à la Grande Salle pour dîner ce soir-là, demandant aux elfes de lui apporter de quoi grignoter, en vue d'une longue soirée durant laquelle il devait trouver de quoi s'occuper. Faire autre chose que corriger des devoirs, préparer des cours ou concocter des potions pour ravitailler les réserves de l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire une ou deux remarques acerbes pour ce manquement, mais après tout, elle n'avait qu'à les faire elle-même ces fichues potions si elle n'était pas contente!

C'était décidé, il allait passer sa soirée à flemmarder sur son canapé. Lui qui en avait si rarement l'occasion, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter!


	2. 2 - Congé à savourer

_**2 - Congé à savourer**_

》《

Rogue lisait tranquillement un livre passionnant, tout en grignotant des mini profiteroles aux multiples parfums, quand on toqua à sa porte.

\- Faut toujours qu'on se fasse emmerder... grommela-t-il en se levant péniblement de son canapé douillet.

On toqua à nouveau, plus fort.

\- Oh ça va, ça va, j'arrive ! Râla-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, ne cachant rien de son agacement.

\- C'est pour quoi ?! Aboya-t-il.

La personne face à lui sursauta, puis le détailla en écarquilla les yeux. Le professeur était vêtu d'une chemise blanche ample et aérienne, un gros gilet en laine (noir bien sûr) par dessus, un pantalon de pyjama à rayures, de grosses chaussettes et d'affreux chaussons de grand-père.

\- D-Désolée de vous déranger professeur... résonna la voix tremblante de l'élève qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

\- Granger ?! Que faites-vous chez moi ? Et d'abord, comment savez-vous où j'habite ? Demanda-t-il en prenant son air rigide habituel, ce qui - selon Hermione - lui donnait l'air tout à fait ridicule vu son accoutrement.

\- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'envoie, monsieur. Il m'a demandé de venir vous aider...

\- M'aider ?! Je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'aide, allez vous-en ! Brailla-t-il, vexé que Albus lui ait mis la Miss-je-sais-tout dans les pattes, et sans même le prévenir en plus !

Il referma vivement la porte au nez de son élève, mais celle-ci s'y attendait et bloqua la porte avec son pied. Non mais quel culot ! Pour qui se prenait-elle cette petite sotte ?!

\- Pardonnez-moi monsieur mais le professeur Dumbledore a vraiment insisté...

Rogue soupira et lui ouvrit finalement la porte. Il l'invita à entrer, non par politesse, mais simplement dans un soucis de confidentialité lorsqu'il lui demandera des comptes.

\- Veuillez vous expliquer Miss Granger. Et faites vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

\- Ah non ? Répliqua Hermione en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté, arquant un sourcil et arborant un léger rictus. Oh je vois, vous vous apprêtiez à commencer un nouveau tricot peut-être ?! sourit-elle en jetant un regard moqueur sur le gilet usé et troué de son professeur.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! S'offusqua Rogue. Et puisque vous tenez tant que ça à le savoir, je comptais profiter de ma soirée de congé exceptionnel. Soirée que Albus a manifestement décidé de me gâcher en m'envoyant la reine des enquiquineuses, rien que pour me pomper l'air !

\- Je vous rassure monsieur, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Et figurez-vous que moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas des masses d'être là...

\- Dois-je comprendre qu'on vous a forcé à venir m'empoisonner l'existence Miss ?

\- Disons que j'avais le choix entre ça, ou des retenues... avec vous. Donc, dans les deux cas je devais m'accommoder de vous et de vos petites humeurs alors... quitte à sacrifier une soirée à être punie pour Merlin-sait-quelle-raison, autant que ce soit productif... ajouta-t-elle sans ciller.

Rogue était scotché par l'aplomb de Granger ! Non, pas scotché, médusé. Oui, il était médusé ! Il ne lui connaissait pas tant d'audace, il en resta bouche bée. Elle qui peinait tant à le regarder dans les yeux en cours, elle qui tremblait chaque fois qu'il haussait le ton sur elle. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte de ce changement !

\- Vous devriez peut-être fermer la bouche professeur... on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau ! se moqua-t-elle en gloussant.

La bouche grande ouverte du professeur se referma illico, et il remit instantanément son masque de professeur sévère et intransigeant, malgré sa tenue qui ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de crédit...

\- Que vous a dit le directeur exactement ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Il m'a dit que vous trouveriez certainement quelque chose de 'valorisant' à me faire faire... pouffa-t-elle. J'avoue que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui m'avait dit ça, je ne l'aurait pas cru... grimaça-t-elle en déviant son regard, celui de Rogue étant méchamment braqué sur elle. Bon, que puis-je faire pour vous être utile professeur ? dit-elle d'une petite voix gentillette, comme pour se faire pardonner de sa franchise.

\- Et bien... réfléchit-il. Il me reste quelques devoirs de 1ère année à corriger. Vous n'avez qu'à le faire. fit-il en désignant du doigt une table sur laquelle étaient disposés plusieurs tas de parchemins.

\- D'accord. répondit Hermione en attrapant la petite pile de parchemins qu'elle identifia comme étant les devoirs des 1ère année, puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Puis-je savoir où vous comptez aller avec ça Miss ? Haleta Rogue d'une voix grinçante, aussi agréable que la roulette du dentiste, ce que Hermione connaissait très bien étant donné la profession de ses parents !

\- Je...j'emmène les devoirs pour les corriger professeur. Je vous les ramène demain ?

\- Il est hors de question que ces copies quittent mes locaux !

\- Mais... je croyais que... hésita-t-elle.

\- Manifestement, vous avez mal cru. Installez-vous là, ordonna-t-il en pointant la table du regard.

\- Vous ne préférez pas être seul pour profiter de votre congé, monsieur ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Grogna-t-il. Mais ai-je vraiment le choix...

\- Sinon, je peux faire autre chose si vous voulez. Quelque chose que je peux faire ailleurs comme... je ne sais pas moi... réfléchit-elle. Je pourrais nettoyer et ranger la salle de potion par exemple. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Pour que vous alliez encore piller ma réserve ?! Vous me prenez pour un gnome ?!

\- Ça va, j'ai bien compris que vous ne me faisiez pas confiance, inutile de beugler comme ça ! Éclata Hermione en tapant du pied.

Rogue vit rouge devant tant d'insolence, c'était intolérable ! Surtout de la part d'une élève aussi brillante et studieuse que Granger ! Il fallait qu'il réagisse immédiatement ! Il attrapa rudement son élève par le bras, l'emmena jusqu'au bureau et la poussa sans ménagement pour la faire asseoir. Hermione tomba lourdement sur la chaise qui faillit se renverser, et elle se rattrapa de justesse en s'agrippant instinctivement aux vêtements de son professeur.

\- Maintenant vous allez vous taire et m'écouter, petite vermine ! Siffla-t-il, furieux, en chassant les mains de son élève accrochées à son gilet. Vous allez garder votre ravissant petit postérieur vissé sur cette chaise jusqu'à ce que tous ces satanés devoirs soient correctement et intégralement corrigés ! Ai-je été suffisamment clair Granger ?!

\- O-Oui monsieur... marmonna-t-elle, mal à l'aise et rouge de honte.

Ce qui mettait Hermione mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas les insultes ni le ton agressif de Rogue, ça elle en avait l'habitude et ne s'en formalisait même plus. Non, ce qui la gênait, c'était les mots que son professeur avait employé, ça la déstabilisait, et pas qu'un peu !

« Votre ravissant petit postérieur »

D'habitude quand il évoquait le physique de la jeune fille, c'était pour l'humilier, se moquant le plus souvent de ses dents, de ses cheveux, ou des habits moldus qu'elle portait. Mais « votre ravissant petit postérieur » n'avait clairement pas l'air d'une insulte, même venant de l'homme le plus sarcastique qu'elle connaissait, même dit sur ce ton méprisant. Hermione fut stressée par cette remarque, et aussi affreusement gênée...

« Votre ravissant petit postérieur »

Non mais quel idiot ! Rogue se maudissait d'avoir laissé échapper ces mots ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Faire une remarque à une élève sur son adorable derrière... et puis quoi encore ?! Minute... « Adorable derrière ?! » Par Merlin, ces ados boutonneux et bourrés d'hormones commençaient à lui déteindre dessus... fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne !

oOo

Trois quarts d'heure s'étaient écoulés et Hermione n'avait toujours pas fini sa tâche. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer, toujours perturbée par les mots de Rogue qui ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête.

Lui, il était confortablement installé dans son canapé à lire un livre qui - au vu de l'attention qu'il portait sur les pages - avait l'air captivant. Elle coulait de temps à autre un regard discret dans sa direction, et à chaque fois elle soupirait en constatant qu'il l'ignorait royalement.

Rogue quant à lui avait toutes les peines du monde à garder ses yeux fixés sur ce livre qu'il n'arrivait même pas à lire tant il était obnubilé par sa bourde, tournant régulièrement les pages pour donner le change. Il sentait bien les fréquents regards de la jeune femme sur lui. Le regardait-elle à cause de ces quelques mots qui lui avaient fâcheusement échappé ? Probablement...

oOo

Plus tard, ne supportant plus de se sentir coincé dans cette situation inconfortable, il mit fin à cette mascarade en se levant du canapé. Il lâcha le gros livre sur la table basse, et le bruit de ce gros bouquin claquant lourdement sur le bois fit sursauter la Gryffondor. Rogue alla chercher quelque chose dans une petite pièce et revint avec une théière. Il se planta à coté de son élève et attendit qu'elle lève le nez de ses parchemins.

\- Une tasse Miss Granger ?

\- Heu... volontiers monsieur. Acquiesça-t-elle timidement avec un sourire poli.

Il fit apparaître deux tasses avec sa baguette, les remplit l'une après l'autre avec sa théière, puis en tendit une à la jeune femme qui se tenait droite comme un piquet en regardant droit devant elle.

\- Tenez. Dit Rogue d'une voix étonnamment douce.

\- Merci monsieur. Fit-elle en prenant la tasse fumante entre ses doigts. Mais... ce n'est pas du thé ! S'étonna-t-elle.

\- C'est du café, j'ai pensé que vous en auriez besoin pour ne pas vous endormir sur les devoirs soporifiques de vos jeunes camarades... Expliqua-t-il avec un rictus pincé en se dirigeant vers un petit placard.

\- Heu... c'est gentil mais en fait... j'ai terminé, ils sont tous corrigés, monsieur.

\- Dans ce cas... fit-il en revenant vers elle avec une bouteille à la main. Vous êtes libre de regagner votre tour, Miss.

Il venait de dire « vous êtes libre de ». Alors qu'en temps normal, il aurait plutôt dit quelque chose du genre « déguerpissez de chez moi ! » ou bien « hors de ma vue » ou encore « fichez le camps avant de faire perdre plus de points à Gryffondor ! ». Mais était-ce simplement une façon plus aimable de lui dire de partir ou lui laissait-il vraiment le choix de rester ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, Rogue venait apparemment de lui poser une question qu'elle n'avait pas entendu.

\- C-Comment ? Fit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Je vous demande si vous en voulez. Répéta-t-il en lui montrant la bouteille.

\- Heum... qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit-elle, se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'alcool.

\- De la liqueur de café... répondit-il en versant une rasade dans son café noir. J'ai acheté cette bouteille dans un magasin moldu, il y a quelques années. J'ai toujours apprécié les alcools moldus. Confia-t-il avec un petit rictus. Ce n'est pas ça qui vous mettra la tête à l'envers, si ça peut vous rassurer... Alors, vous en voulez ?

\- Heuu... c'est à dire que... hésita-t-elle. Oh et puis après tout, pourquoi pas. Accepta-t-elle finalement en tendant sa tasse.

Il la servit, amusé par sa témérité, et l'observa goûter le breuvage. Elle grimaça légèrement avant de reprendre une petite gorgée.

\- Ce n'est pas mauvais. Sourit Hermione.

\- Il va sans dire que ceci restera entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr monsieur. Opina-t-elle.

\- Vous serez certainement mieux dans le canapé Miss... proposa-t-il.

\- Je vous remercie mais ça ira. Refusa-t-elle poliment.

\- Comme vous voudrez... fit Rogue en allant se rasseoir devant la cheminée. Est-ce à cause de moi que vous ne portez plus vos pantalons moldus ? Demanda-t-il soudain après un silence pesant.

\- P-Pardon ?! Bégaya-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- J'ai remarqué que vous ne portiez plus que votre uniforme depuis quelques semaines... Non pas que vos jambes soient désagréables à regarder... Je me demandais simplement si c'était de ma faute... Ajouta-t-il, le regard toujours fixé sur les flammes devant lui.

Hermione piqua un phare et but tout le contenu de sa tasse d'une seule traite pour noyer son malaise.

\- Est-ce une vraie question ou dites-vous ça juste pour me mettre mal à l'aise ? Répliqua la Gryffondor en plissant légèrement les yeux, suspicieuse.

\- Vous avez raison Miss Granger, c'était déplacé de ma part...marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Oubliez ça.

\- J'aimerais bien... Remarquez, ce n'était pas la seule parole déplacée ce soir. Hermione se mordit la langue, elle regrettait déjà d'avoir dit ça...

\- Je sais bien ce que l'on pense de moi... dit-il d'un air songeur, ignorant le reproche de son élève. Tout le monde me prend pour un homme aigri, fourbe et sans pitié... Et je sais bien que c'est de ma faute. Mais... parfois... j'ai besoin d'autre chose.

\- C'est à dire ? Demanda-t-elle, envieuse d'en savoir plus sur son mystérieux professeur de Potion. De quoi avez-vous besoin monsieur ?

\- De légèreté. De joie. De sincérité... De compagnie... fit-il tristement, le regard morne.

Hermione eut l'impression de se prendre une claque lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte du grand manque affectif de Rogue, et elle sentit son coeur se ramollir. Cet homme subissait sa solitude tel un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules.

\- Je...je peux vous tenir compagnie... enfin, si vous le souhaitez... proposa-t-elle timidement.

Il la regarda, hébété, surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme, lui qui s'attendait à un sourire moqueur ou une réplique vexante... mais rien de tout ça. Elle posait sur lui un regard compatissant et paraissait sincère. Il acquiesça alors et tapota la place vide à coté de lui sur le canapé. Hermione sourit timidement et vint s'asseoir près de son professeur, devant la cheminée. Il sortit sa baguette magique et la théière s'anima, volant dans les airs pour venir verser du café dans sa tasse.

\- Voulez-vous encore du café Miss Granger ?

Elle secoua la tête. La théière reprit alors sa place et ce fut la bouteille qui s'éleva.

\- J'en veux bien une lichette s'il-vous-plaît... quémanda Hermione en tendant sa propre tasse en direction de la bouteille.

Le professeur lui lança un regard incrédule, il hésitait. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il encourrait si on savait qu'il avait fait boire de l'alcool à une de ses élèves, et en tête à tête sur son canapé qui plus est ! Mais de toute façon, le mal était déjà fait, et puis à ce moment précis, tout ce qui lui importait c'était la compagnie de la jeune femme. Sa simple présence lui faisait du bien. Avec elle il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait s'autoriser à être un peu plus lui-même.

Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment - seulement comme la Miss-je-sais-tout qui levait toujours la main durant ses cours - mais quelque chose dans ses yeux chaleureux apaisait Rogue et le mettait en confiance.

Il la regardait du coin de l'oeil, elle sirotait sa liqueur par petites gorgées en observant paisiblement les flammes qui dansaient et crépitaient bruyamment dans l'âtre. Il remarqua que les joues de a jeune femme commençaient à se teinter de rouge, certainement à cause de la liqueur.

\- Professeur, je... comment dire... J'ai conscience de ne pas être la compagnie idéale pour vous mais... sachez que... que je suis contente d'être là... sourit-elle, quelque peu gênée.

\- Détrompez-vous Granger, à mes yeux vous êtes la femme idéale. Je veux dire... la compagnie idéale. Se rattrapa-t-il hâtivement, déstabilisé par le ton lent et posé de la douce voix d'Hermione.

Avait-il vraiment dit « la femme idéale » ?? Bon sang oui, il avait bel et bien prononcé ces mots, et il se maudissait pour ça !

Hermione sentit soudain le feu lui monter aux joues. Elle avait très chaud tout à coup ! Cette bouffée de chaleur était-elle due à la liqueur ou au lapsus de son professeur ? Quelle qu'en soit la cause, elle ne supportait plus d'avoir aussi chaud. Elle se leva, ôta son pull gris d'uniforme qu'elle fourra dans son sac et se rassit en desserrant sa cravate Gryffondor. De fines mèches de cheveux s'étaient échappées de ses petites barrettes et se collaient sur son front.

Elle se dit qu'elle devrait s'éloigner du feu pour avoir moins chaud, c'était ce que lui disait sa logique, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait... Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner de Rogue, pas maintenant qu'elle commençait à le voir sous un nouveau jour...

\- Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question professeur ? osa-t-elle.

\- Hm ? Fit-il pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Est-ce que ça vous est déjà arrivé avant ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ça. fit-elle en touchant la joue rosie de son professeur, du bout du doigt.

Bien qu'il fut surpris par ce geste, il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire Miss Granger... grommela-t-il.

\- Je suis sûre que si... mais ce n'est pas grave. Sourit-elle, amusée par sa mauvaise foi. Il se fait tard... fit-elle en se levant. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de... ma présence, je vais rentrer. Bonne nuit monsieur... dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Êtes-vous sûr que vous n'avez plus besoin de rien professeur ? S'enquit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Et vous, êtes-vous sûre de vouloir partir Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il en se levant à son tour, la fixant d'un regard interrogateur.

\- Et bien... Il est vrai que j'ai apprécié cette soirée, bien qu'elle n'ait pas commencé sous les meilleurs hospices, mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je suis... fatiguée. Mentit-elle.

\- Dîtes-moi la vérité Miss... fit-il d'une voix rauque et s'approchant d'Hermione. Quelque chose en moi vous fait fuir, dites-moi ce que c'est... murmura-t-il en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? N-Non pas du tout, je ne fuis pas, je dois juste y aller... parce que... il est déjà tard... marmonna-t-elle.

\- Soit. Alors bonne nuit Miss Granger... Répondit-il en remettant son masque impassible, joignant ses mains dans son dos comme il le faisait souvent en classe lorsqu'il passait dans les rangs pour surveiller le travail de ses élèves.

\- Oui, bonne nuit... et... merci pour... enfin, merci. Bafouilla-t-elle en quittant l'appartement de son professeur.

oOo

Le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée, Rogue se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Ah, bien le bonjour Severus ! Avez-vous bien profité de votre congé ?

\- A votre avis... grommela le professeur de mauvaise humeur, pour changer.

\- Et Miss Granger est-elle venue vous aider comme je lui avais demandé ?

\- Oui. grogna Rogue avec rancune. Elle a corrigé quelques devoirs de 1ère année. Mais pourquoi lui avoir demandé de venir chez moi Albus ? Je me suis senti obligé de lui donner quelque chose à faire alors que je n'avais absolument pas besoin d'aide ! Vous savez que je déteste quand vous me mettez au pied du mur ! Et je vous soupçonne de l'avoir fait exprès...

\- Vous a-t-elle parlé Severus ?

\- Parlé ? Mais de quoi voulez-vous qu'une gamine de 17 ans me parle ?!

\- En réalité, Miss Granger a 18 ans... corrigea le vieil homme d'un air malicieux. Un petit bonbon au citron ?

\- Nom d'un gobelin Albus, allez-vous cesser de me harceler avec vos fichues bonbons ?! s'emporta Rogue. Alors pour la dernière fois... continua-t-il en serrant les dents pour contrôler son animosité, je ne veux pas de ces satanés bonbons !

\- Que leur reprochez-vous à ces bonbons Severus ?

\- Sérieusement ? Vous tenez vraiment à débattre sur des stupides friandises ? Vous ne pensez pas que nous avons des sujets autrement plus importants à aborder !

\- Si, bien sûr. Vous avez raison mon ami. Mais avant, j'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre avis...

\- Par Salazar, Albus... soupira le professeur ténébreux. Vous allez finir par venir à bout de ma patience ! Bon, très bien... abdiqua-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Il se résigna à lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir, dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin changer de sujet.

\- J'exècre ces saletés de dragées parce qu'elles sont acides, trop sucrées, et collent aux dents ! Voilà ! Pesta-t-il. Satisfait ? Pouvons-nous enfin passer à autre chose maintenant ?

Le vieil homme se mit à rire dans sa barbe.

\- Voyez-vous Severus... je pense exactement la même chose que vous...

\- Que cette conversation ridicule n'a aucun intérêt ? répondit Rogue, cynique.

\- Je pense moi aussi que ces bonbons sont acides et trop sucrés... Opina Dumbledore, ignorant la dernière réplique du grincheux.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous gavez-vous de ces cochonneries à longueur de journées ? Non, oubliez ça, je m'en contre-fiche. Revenons à cette histoire de congé voulez-vous... Je veux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez envoyé Miss Granger.

\- Mais justement, j'y viens mon cher Severus... Il y a, dans ces petits bonbons jaunes, quelque chose qu'on ne s'attend pas à percevoir... dit-il lentement. Il est vrai qu'au premier abord, l'acidité du citron agresse quelque peu nos papilles... beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas ça et seraient tentés de recracher le bonbon, rebutés par le désagréable picotement sur la langue. Rit-il. Ensuite vient ce goût sucré, probablement un peu trop, certes, mais outrageusement addictif... Et après que le sucre ait complètement fondu dans la bouche, il ne reste que le minuscule coeur du bonbon. Il n'est jamais comme on se l'imagine, il est surprenant et... fort agréable. Et dès lors qu'on a finalement pris goût à ses petits bonbons, on voudrait s'en délecter à longueur de temps, on ne peut plus s'en passer, comme si... comme si ces petites choses à première vue banales et innocentes devenaient soudain essentielles à notre bien-être...

\- Êtes-vous toujours en train de parler de bonbons Albus ? Ronchonna Rogue, incrédule. Où voulez-vous en venir avec vos métaphores fumeuses ?

\- Oh je suis un vieil homme, et il m'arrive parfois de divaguer... marmonna Dumbledore, posant son regard malicieux sur son ami.

\- Vous ne me ferez pas avaler vos couleuvres Albus, pas cette fois !S'énerva le professeur de potions qui avait, encore une fois, l'horrible sensation que directeur le prenait pour le dindon de la farce.

\- Rien ne sert de s'énerver Severus... Je voulais simplement vous faire comprendre qu'une simple friandise peut parfois nous faire voir les choses sous un tout nouveau jour, et que ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose au final...

\- Ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu... grogna-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. Faites-moi savoir quand vous aurez autre chose à me servir que ces sornettes !

\- Comme vous voudrez Severus... sourit le directeur. Vous semblez encore à fleur de peau, prenez donc une nouvelle journée de repos. Déclara-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la négociation. Profitez-en bien mon ami...

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard exaspéré et quitta le bureau fastueux du directeur pour regagner en toute hâte son humble et modeste appartement de fonction dans les cachots.


	3. 3 - L'effet caramel

_**3 - L'effet caramel**_

》《

Merlin... qu'il lui tardait d'arriver au dessert et de rentrer enfin chez lui !

Coincé entre un Albus ricaneur et cette bigleuse de Sibylle qui renversait tout et fichait le bazar sur la table, Rogue trouvait ce dîner interminable. Et tandis qu'il rongeait son frein, ne prenant même plus la peine de faire semblant d'écouter les âneries de ses collègues, il remarqua deux places vides, une à la table des Serpentard et l'autre à celle des Gryffondor. Deux élèves manquaient à l'appel, mais ces andouilles d'élèves ne s'asseyaient jamais aux mêmes places, difficile donc de deviner qui faisait l'école buissonnière...

\- Ces morveux vont passer un sale quart d'heure ! Grommela-t-il en quittant précipitamment la table des professeurs, mais toutefois ravi d'avoir une excuse pour écourter ce repas qui n'en finissait pas.

Il arpentait les couloirs silencieux du château, demandant aux tableaux s'ils avaient vu des élèves traîner dans les parages, et ce fut finalement un fantôme qui le renseigna, lui indiquant qu'il avait aperçu deux jeunes gens se bécoter dans le grand couloir du deuxième étage.

\- Stupides gamins pleins d'hormones ! Pesta Rogue en se rendant rapidement sur les lieux.

Lorsqu'il eut parcourut tous les couloirs de l'étage, il ouvrit finalement la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il fut alors tétanisé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Drago Malefoy, était... en charmante compagnie...

Le blondinet était allongé sur une fille, à même le sol, la recouvrant totalement par sa grande taille, elle n'était donc pas identifiable par le professeur, seules ses jolies gambettes dépassaient de chaque coté du bassin de Drago. Lui avait le pantalon baissé jusqu'aux genoux et il s'affairait lascivement sur elle, la faisant gémir de tout son soûl, poussant lui-même quelques grognements de plaisir.

Rogue recula en silence et referma discrètement la porte pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il décida de ne pas intervenir. Son filleul, habituellement si solitaire depuis ces derniers mois, s'était enfin trouvé une copine, ou du moins une conquête, et Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté à l'entendre donner tant de plaisir à la donzelle. Il fallait dire que les Malefoy mâles mettaient un point d'honneur à satisfaire les dames, et Rogue en savait quelque chose...

Pendant leurs années d'études supérieurs, à l'époque où ils étaient encore de bons amis, Lucius avait appris à son ami dévoué l'art d'envoyer une femme au septième ciel. Et au vu de ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir dans ces toilettes, le fiston avait manifestement bien appris ses leçons de chose... À moins que ce don ne soit héréditaire... Dans tous les cas, cette demoiselle était assurément entre de bonnes mains...

oOo

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Rogue alla ouvrir la porte, non sans souffler d'agacement. On le dérangeait encore alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de bouquiner dans son salon.

\- Bonsoir professeur... lui sourit Hermione. Vous n'êtes pas en pyjama ce soir, on dirait. Le taquina-t-elle.

\- Quelle sens de l'observation ! Grommela-t-il. Que voulez-vous Miss Granger?

\- Je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie vous ferait plaisir...

\- Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de mes états d'âmes ?

\- Depuis hier. Répondit-elle, franche et souriante. Apparemment je vous dérange... je suis désolée. Se ravisa-t-elle, déçue qu'il reste planté là, impassible, sans l'inviter à entrer. Bonne soirée professeur. Ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

\- Vous pouvez entrer Miss Granger. L'entendit-elle dire d'une voix lasse.

Après s'être figée, surprise qu'il l'invite tout de même chez lui, elle se retourna. Le professeur avait déjà disparu, mais il avait laissé sa porte grande ouverte et elle entra sans hésitation, refermant aussitôt la porte derrière elle. Rogue était confortablement installé dans son canapé. Elle le rejoignit timidement et s'assit près de lui.

\- Je vous ai apporté quelque chose. Dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac, sous le regard intrigué du professeur.

Elle en sortit un sachet en velours noir qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Rogue, stupéfait de recevoir un cadeau.

\- C'est pour vous remercier d'avoir partagé votre liqueur avec moi hier... sourit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Rogue prit le sachet, dénoua la cordelette dorée qui le maintenait fermé, et il en sortit... un bonbon.

\- Des Papillons Caramels de chez Honey Duke... Expliqua-t-elle. Ce sont mes préférés.

\- Dois-je m'attendre à ce que ces friandises m'agressent les papilles ? S'enquit-il en inspectant de près l'un de ces bonbons qui battait joyeusement des ailes entre ses doigts.

\- Vous verrez bien ! Pouffa-t-elle.

Il lui tordit un regard suspicieux puis un petit rictus amusé apparut au coin de sa bouche.

\- Je vous remercie Miss Granger. Murmura-t-il en posant le sachet de caramels sur le guéridon à coté de lui. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ?

\- Ça dépend de ce que vous avez à offrir professeur...

\- Je parlais de boissons.

data-p-id=a25b69f47304646281872274bd9a45a3,- Et moi, je ne parlais pas de boissons.

\- Alors de quoi parlez-vous Miss ? s'enquit-il, de plus en plus intrigué par l'audace de la jeune femme.

\- De vous. dit-elle en braquant son regard brun flamboyant dans le sien.

\- De moi ?! Fit-il, interloqué.

\- De vous. Répéta-t-elle en acquiesçant. Hier, vous vous êtes montré gentil avec moi, et même... agréable. J'ai beaucoup apprécié notre soirée. Du moins... si on omet la partie 'correction des parchemins'... rit-elle.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir... Demanda Rogue qui sentait son coeur palpiter.

\- Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que... s'il vous prenait l'envie d'avoir un peu de compagnie... ça me ferait plaisir de passer du temps avec vous.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous arriverez à me soutirer des points pour votre Maison, Miss ! sourit-il, sarcastique.

\- Comme c'est dommage ! Moi qui pensais vous amadouer avec mes caramels... Rit Hermione.

\- Il en faut un peu plus que ça pour m'amadouer. Affirma Rogue, avec son fameux rictus narquois.

\- Et que faudrait-il alors pour amadouer le grand Maître des potions ? Demanda Hermione d'un air malicieux.

\- Bien plus que des caramels, Miss Granger. marmonna-t-il en lui tordant un regard équivoque.

Il reprit le gros livre sur ses genoux et Hermione remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un album photo. Elle se pencha légèrement pour mieux voir la photo animée que Rogue regardait avec grand intérêt. Elle y vit un jeune homme souriant, dont les yeux rieurs et les cheveux mi-longs étaient aussi noirs que ses vêtements. Il tenait fièrement dans ses bras un nourrisson blond aux grands yeux bleus, qu'il berçait tout doucement.

\- C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Fit Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le professeur acquiesça silencieusement, sans décoller son regard de cette page. Il avait l'air ému, c'était étrange de voir cette lueur de nostalgie dans ses yeux.

\- Et qui est cet adorable bébé ? Demanda-t-elle, incapable de contenir sa curiosité.

\- C'est Drago, mon filleul. Sourit-il brièvement avant de poser son regard sur la Gryffondor, attendant sa réaction.

\- Drago Malefoy ?! S'exclama Hermione. Attendez... c'est vous son parrain ?! S'étrangla-t-elle, abasourdie.

Le professeur lui adressa un regard interrogateur, levant un sourcil face à la stupéfaction exagérée de son élève.

\- Ça alors, ça explique tout... souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pour ça que vous lui passez toujours toutes ses bêtises ! Que vous lui donnez toujours raison ! Que vous lui attribuez des points à tire larigot ! Qu'il a toujours les meilleures notes ! L'accusa-t-elle.

\- Vous osez émettre des doutes sur ma façon de noter mes élèves, Miss Granger ?! Je suis peut-être un peu plus laxiste avec Drago, mais il a les notes qu'il mérite, que son travail mérite. Articula dangereusement le professeur rembrunit. C'est intolérable ! Je ne vous laisserai pas dénigrer mes compétences ! S'indigna-t-il en claquant l'album sur le guéridon.

\- C'est ça, criez-moi dessus si ça vous chante ! Mais ça ne changera pas le fait que vous le favorisez, et ce depuis le premier jour ! Admettez-le professeur ! Rétorqua-t-elle en se levant.

Elle se tenait debout face à lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle le toisait en levant un sourcil, attendant des aveux qui ne venaient pas.

\- Bien. Bonne soirée professeur. Fit-elle sèchement.

Elle accrocha la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule puis s'en alla après avoir jeté un regard réprobateur à son professeur soupe-au-lait.

Rogue entendit claquer la porte d'entrée, elle était partie. Une fois seul, il s'adossa aux coussins moelleux de son bon vieux canapé et souffla pour évacuer son agacement.

\- Quel caractère ! Pesta-t-il en rabattant ses cheveux en arrière. Mais pour qui se prend-elle cette mijaurée ?!

Son regard sombre se posa alors sur le sachet en velours rempli de ces petites douceurs ensorcelées.

-Pfeuh ! Qu'elle aille au Diable ! Elle et ses saletés de caramels !


	4. 4 - Le goût de la faute

_**4 - Le goût de la faute**_

》《

\- Dernier jour... marmonna Rogue en regardant la craie s'agiter toute seule sur le tableau noir derrière lui. Vendredi... lut-il. Encore quelques heure de patience et je pourrais enfin m'enfermer chez moi, à l'abri de tous ces idiots congénitaux ! Grogna-t-il juste avant que les élèves ne se présentent devant la porte de sa classe. Les Serpentard avec les Gryffondor... ça promettait d'être explosif. Il espérait ne pas finir son cours sous une avalanche de substance gluante cette fois.

\- Comme je vous déteste Albus... marmonna-t-il tout bas.

Après deux heures à toiser ses élèves d'un air patibulaire et à surveiller tous leurs faits et gestes, Rogue pouvait enfin souffler. Aucune catastrophe n'était venue altérer l'ambiance sinistre qu'il aimait instaurer dans sa classe. La totale incompétence de Finnigan n'avait - une fois n'était pas coutume - débouché sur aucune explosion. Même les maladresses de cet empoté de Londubat n'avait eu aucune incidence sur le bon déroulé de son cours, et de ce fait, Rogue n'eut pas à piquer de crise et tout le monde s'en trouva fort aise.

Il griffonnait des parchemins sur son haut pupitre tandis que ses élèves quittaient calmement sa salle. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son travail, il vit quelque chose qui le fit froncer des sourcils. Il voyait Miss Granger qui observait curieusement Drago alors que le blond rangeait ses affaires dans son sac. Pourquoi le regardait-elle de cette façon ? Était-ce à cause de leur 'discussion' de la veille ? La Gryffondor se décida enfin à décamper et décocha un drôle de regard à son professeur lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Était-elle fâchée contre lui ? Possible.

Cette éventualité lui fit la sensation d'une douche glaciale, lui qui espérait que la jeune femme lui rende une visite durant le week-end... Il l'aurait invité à boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais pour se faire pardonner de ses débordements... Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitude de s'excuser, qu'il soit fautif ou non. Mais c'était Granger... et bizarrement, la simple idée qu'elle puisse être en colère contre lui, lui donnait des aigreurs d'estomac. Lui qui était toujours si taciturne et maussade, se sentait apaisé en sa présence, pas particulièrement à l'aise, mais plus léger. C'était une sensation encore plus grisante que de rabrouer ces cornichons d'élèves ou d'enlever allègrement une flopée de points à ces satanés Gryffondor !

oOo

Le soir, il passa tout le dîner à ignorer froidement les mièvreries de ses collègues, il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter leurs conversations dénuées d'intérêt et leurs plaisanteries douteuses ne l'amusaient aucunement. Il préférait observer le petit manège de son filleul qui tentait discrètement d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un de l'autre coté de la salle, probablement une fille de chez Poufsouffle, sachant toute l'affection que portait le jeune homme aux Gryffondor...

Un rictus apparut sur le visage terne du professeur de potions lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu la veille dans les toilettes désaffectées. Puis il réalisa que son jeune filleul avait une vie sexuelle bien plus attrayante que la sienne et cela fit retomber son petit sourire.

Le petit prince des Serpentard avait tout pour lui, et il ne se privait pas pour en profiter ! La preuve avec ce petit sourire de séducteur qu'il servait à Merlin-savait-qui. Rogue ne connaissait que trop bien ce fameux sourire à la Malefoy ! Cela lui rappelait sa jeunesse, quand il devait couvrir les frasques de son ami Lucius. Lui se voyait toujours attribuer le rôle du guetteur, pendant que l'Apollon blond prenait son pied dans un placard à balais, un bureau, une salle de bain, une rangée de bibliothèque, ou autres lieux incongrus, et à chaque fois avec une fille différente bien sûr.

Le jeune Malefoy n'avait sûrement rien à envier aux innombrables conquêtes de jeunesse de son paternel. Merlin qu'il enviait cet idiot ! Fallait-il qu'il soit vraiment en manque pour envier les ébats de son filleul !

Par Salazar, que sa vie était triste et morne...

oOo

Plus tard dans la soirée, pour sa première ronde du week-end, il surpris Potter et son rouquin d'ami Weasley en train de rôder dans les couloirs du deuxième étage, un étrange parchemin entre les mains. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose en suivant des indications provenant dudit parchemin. Mais quand il les avait intercepté, le parchemin était vierge, comme par hasard ! Le professeur eut le sentiment qu'il avait déjà vu ce parchemin...

Mais oui ! Ça lui revenait, c'était en troisième année lui semblait-il... Il avait pris ce même rôdeur à lunettes avec ce même parchemin. Il était sur le point de le coincer mais Lupin était intervenu pour sauver la mise du pauvre petit Potter.

Rémus Lupin... Maudit loup-garou ! Non content de lui quémander des potions Tue-loup, fallait en plus qu'il lui sabote ses tours de surveillance... sa seule distraction. Quel boulet ! Lui et son pote le sac à puces Black, ils faisaient une belle paire d'emmerdeurs !

\- Potter et Weasley... grinça Rogue en braquant son Lumos sur eux. Que fichez-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure ?

\- Rien... On se promène monsieur... répondit le brun au regard téméraire.

\- C'est ça, prenez-moi pour une bille ! Rétorqua le professeur en les toisant sévèrement. Voyons ce que vous avez-là... fit-il en lui arrachant l'épais parchemin des mains.

\- Non ! S'écria Harry qui n'avait pas eu le temps de lever l'enchantement afin de rendre les inscriptions invisibles.

\- Unecarte... Constata Rogue. Les Maraudeurs hein ! pouffa-t-il en lisant à haute voix sur un ton méprisant. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné... fit-il, dépité, avant de regarder plus attentivement la carte. Hm... intéressant... Ça explique bien des choses... Ajouta-t-il avec un rictus.

\- Cette carte m'appartient, rendez-la moi ! Se plaignit Harry.

\- On en a besoin, monsieur ! Ajouta Ron d'un air désespéré.

\- C'est tout de même curieux que vous ne m'ayez pas vu arriver, vous ne trouvez pas ? Répliqua le professeur sur un ton condescendant.

Les deux avortons le fusillaient du regard tandis qu'il savourait sa petite victoire sur ces satanés Gryffondor. Devant leurs yeux pleins de hargne, il replia la carte et la rangea soigneusement dans une poche intérieure de sa longue veste.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de la garder, elle est à moi ! S'indigna le brun aux lunettes rondes.

\- Sachez, mon cher Potter, que je suis parfaitement dans mes droits en vous confisquant un objet contrevenantau règlement de cette école. Répondit Rogue avec arrogance. Violation du couvre-feu, ça vous coûtera 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Ajoutez à cela 30 points pour détention d'objet prohibé, et encore 20 pour votre insolence. Maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir avant que je ne vous y traîne par la peau des fesses ! Gronda le professeur desa voix rauque et menaçante.

Les deux adolescents firent donc demi-tour en grommelant, penauds et allégés de leur précieuse carte. Rogue quant à lui était ravi de sa prise. Il sortit alors la fameuse carte de sa poche et vit les petits pas de Potter et Weasley qui se dirigeaient bien vers la tour des Gryffondor. Il repéra ensuite sa propre position et remarqua une autre présence au deuxième étage. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le nom, les pas avaient disparu en plein milieu d'un couloir...

Il courut alors en direction de l'emplacement où il avait aperçu cette présence et arriva devant un mur. Un simple mur. Il était sûr qu'un passage secret se cachait là, quelque part... Il décida donc de tenir la planque derrière une des nombreuses armures, jusqu'à ce que l'élève récalcitrant ressorte de sa cachette. Cela risquerait d'être long, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle infraction !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il perçut des bruits de pas qui approchaient. Il se colla davantage contre le mur et resta parfaitement silencieux. C'était une fille, mais avec la pénombre et la distance, il lui était impossible de savoir qui elle était, ni même à quelle maison elle appartenait. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir puis une immense porte apparut sur le mur. Elle passa alors par la porte et ce fut de nouveau le silence.

\- La voilà donc cette fameuse Salle-sur-Demande... murmura Rogue lorsque la porte disparut. Ce n'est donc pas un passage secret mais une salle secrète... dit-il pour lui-même. Pas besoin des boules de cristal de Sibylle pour deviner ce que ces trop-pleins-d'hormones fabriquent là-dedans... grogna-t-il.

Il se souvint alors de sa prise de guerre. Il sortit le parchemin de sa poche et chercha des noms, mais seul le sien apparaissait dans tout le deuxième étage. Il rangea la carte et attendit de longues, très longues minutes – presque une heure – et enfin, la porte réapparut. Deux jeunes gens en sortirent et Rogue, bien caché derrière l'imposante armure, tendit l'oreille et écouta les murmures du garçon qui fut le seul des deux à parler.

\- Demain, même endroit, même heure ? Fit une voix suave que Rogue reconnut sans grande surprise.

Drago...

\- Hm... répondit la fille juste avant que le professeur n'entende un bruyant bisou qui faisait 'smack'.

\- J'ai hâte... smack Demain soir c'est trop loin... smack J'ai envie de remettre ça là, maintenant... smack Te prendre ici, au beau milieu de ce couloir... smack contre ce mur... smack ou à même le sol comme dans les toilettes... smaaack (à moins que ce ne soit un peu plus qu'un simple bisou...)

\- Hmm ! Protesta la fille, qui avait un peu trop de langues dans sa bouche.

\- Ouai je sais... on ne peut pas... Marmonna Drago, la voix chargée d'excitation et de frustration. Mais je te préviens que demain soir ça va être ta fête... smack à peine tu mettras les pieds dans cette foutue salle que tu seras déjà à moi... smack et souviens-toi... smack Pas de lumière et pas le moindre mot ou c'en est fini de nous... smack

\- Hmmm smack acquiesça la demoiselle avant de partir silencieusement après un dernier baiser.

\- Par Salazar, cette fille me rend dingue... soupira Drago qui s'éloignait en traînant le pas d'un air rêveur.

Ainsi donc, Drago et cette fille n'étaient pas vraiment en couple mais s'offraient simplement du bon temps ensemble...

\- Tout le portrait de son père ! Marmonna Rogue en reprenant sa ronde.

oOo

À peine était-il installé dans son canapé, qu'on frappa à sa porte.

\- Merlin, achevez-moi... souffla-t-il en découvrant son visiteur, ou plutôt sa visiteuse. Encore vous Granger ! Mais c'est une marotte ?! Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Gronda-t-il. Les Gryffondor ne comprendront-ils jamais en quoi consiste un couvre-feu ?!

\- J'espérais qu'exceptionnellement vous pourriez fermer les yeux pour le couvre-feu ? Fit-elle, toute penaude.

\- Vous ne manquez pas de culot, vous ! Râla le professeur qui semblait réfléchir, puis il finit par céder. Bon, entrez...

Hermione le remercia d'un signe de tête et entra dans le salon de son professeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène cette fois Miss ?

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose au fond de ma malle et j'ai pensé à vous. Dit-elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous plaire...

\- Et bien, et bien... J'ai hâte de voir ça Miss ! Rétorqua-t-il un peu surpris, et un peu amusé aussi. Vous vous laisserez bien tentée par un thé, un café, un chocolat ou... un Bourbon peut-être ? Plaisanta-t-il sans vraiment sourire.

\- Je veux bien un café, ce serait parfait. Merci professeur. Sourit-elle.

Tandis qu'il s'affairait dans une petite pièce annexe, Hermione aperçut sur le bureau quelque chose qui lui semblait familier. En s'approchant elle reconnut l'objet.

La carte des Maraudeurs.

Cette carte appartenait à Harry, que faisait-elle en possession de Rogue ? En plus elle n'était pas 'verrouillée', le professeur pouvait donc la consulter à loisir... C'était risqué, très risqué ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de pester contre le manque de prudence de ses amis, qu'elle entendait déjà les pas de son hôte qui traversaient le petit corridor.

\- Méfaits accomplis... murmura-t-elle en touchant la carte avec sa baguette.

Elle se précipita sur le canapé avant que Rogue n'apparaisse dans la pièce, et fourra sa baguette dans son sac.

Lorsqu'il revint dans son salon, son élève était déjà installée sur le canapé. Elle farfouillait dans son sac et en sortit un petit bloc rectangulaire. Rogue vint s'asseoir près d'elle, lui tendit son café et regarda ce qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai ramené pour vous, enfin pour nous...

\- Pour nous ?! Tiqua-t-il.

\- C'est un jeu de cartes. Sourit-elle en lui montrant. Vous... vous savez jouer aux cartes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ai-je, selon vous, la tête de quelqu'un qui joue aux cartes ? Demanda-t-il, très sérieux.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à entendre la réponse à cette question ? Rit-elle.

\- Je ne jouerais pas à ce jeu Miss Granger. Fit-il avec mauvaise grâce.

Hermione remballa son jeu de cartes en soupirant, déçue. Mais qu'espérait-elle, franchement !

\- Navré de vous décevoir... fit-il en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait vexée.

\- C'est pas grave. Ça ne fera que ma deuxième déception de la soirée...soupira-t-elle à nouveau.

Rogue la regarda en levant un sourcil, intrigué.

\- Oubliez ça... Je n'aurais pas dû venir vous déranger, c'était stupide de ma part. Dit-elle, mal à l'aise. Merci pour le café professeur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas stupide, vous pouvez rester. Dit-il calmement.

\- Non, il vaut mieux que je rentre...

\- Restez, Granger. La coupa-t-il d'un ton sec et insistant, ce qui surpris la jeune femme.

Hermione se raidit sous l'effet de cette voix rauque qui lui donna la chair de poule. Rogue s'en rendit compte et tenta de se rattraper. Il ne voulait pas être cet homme froid et austère qu'il était en permanence, pas avec elle...

\- Miss Granger... ça me ferait plaisir que vous restiez, et... je vais faire l'effort de me montrer plus agréable pour vous, à condition que ces cartes restent dans votre sac. Lui dit-il d'une voix plus douce avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

La Gryffondor avait les yeux écarquillés, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Le professeur Rogue venait-il de lui dire qu'il était prêt à être gentil avec elle pour qu'elle accepte de rester avec lui ?? Elle ravala sa salive, acquiesça en souriant, et se rassit, toute interdite, aux cotés de l'homme en noir.

\- Détendez-vous Granger, je ne vais pas vous manger.

\- Sait-on jamais... plaisanta-t-elle. Vous être de surveillance ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment en buvant une gorgée de son café.

\- Malheureusement oui. Ne soyez pas surprise demain quand vous jetterez un oeil sur les Sabliers des Maisons dans la Grande Salle... Vos chers amis ont fait perdre 100 points à Gryffondor ! Dit-il, amusé.

\- 100 points ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait encore... souffla-t-elle, agacée.

\- Ils traînaient dans les couloirs du deuxième étage...

Hermione faillit hoqueter mais elle se retint de justesse. Son mauvais pressentiment était donc bien fondé...

\- Et le comble c'est qu'ils se promenaient avec ceci... ajouta-t-il en utilisant sa baguette pour faire venir le parchemin jusqu'à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- C'est une carte ensorcelée de Poudlard dévoilant l'emplacement et les déplacement de toutes personnes présentes dans ce château. Expliqua-t-il en remarquant que le parchemin était vierge. Mais vous connaissez déjà bien cette carte puisque vous l'avez verrouillée.

La jeune femme déglutit et baissa la tête, honteuse. Il la toisa un moment puis reprit la parole sur un ton neutre.

\- Soyez tranquille, je ne vous demanderai pas la formule pour déverrouiller cette carte. Mais vous êtes consciente que je finirai par trouver un moyen, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête en silence, n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux.

\- En revanche, je voudrais que vous me disiez comment Potter à obtenu cette carte.

\- J'en sais rien professeur. Harry n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Alors dites-moi ce qu'il cherchait dans les couloirs tout à l'heure.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas non plus...

\- Je suis sûr que si.

\- Non, je ne le sais pas ! grinça Hermione. Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à surveiller ce que font mes amis, je ne peux pas toujours les empêcher de faire n'importe quoi et de s'attirer des ennuis ! S'énerva-t-elle en se levant tel un ressort. Je ne suis pas leur foutue nounou ! J'ai une vie moi aussi ! S'emporta la Gryffondor en beuglant sur son professeur.

Rogue se leva et posa lourdement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme survoltée.

\- Ça va, je vous crois Granger. Calmez-vous ! Lui dit-il les yeux dans les yeux en la secouant légèrement.

Mais Hermione se mit subitement à sangloter. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Avait-il été trop rude avec elle ? Rogue eut un pincement au coeur, et dans l'émoi du moment, il la prit dans ses bras.

D'abord crispée par ce contact surnaturel, elle se laissa rapidement aller contre lui.

\- Calmez-vous Granger... murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et étrangement apaisante. Tout va bien... Ne pleurez plus... fit-il en essuyant les larmes de la jeune femme avec ses pouces. Peine de coeur ?

\- En quelque sorte... répondit-elle d'une petite voix chevrotante en reniflant.

\- Quel-est le problème...

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... le coupa-t-elle.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Mais s'il-vous-plaît, cessez de pleurer... Les yeux rouges ne vous vont pas aussi bien que ce regard pétillant qui illumine parfois ce joli visage.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et piqua un phare monumental. Elle était blottie dans les bras de Rogue qui venait de lui dire clairement qu'il la trouvait jolie ! Était-elle en pleine hallucination ?

\- Vous...vous venait de... de dire... joli ?? demanda-t-elle, transie de gêne.

Rogue sourit puis saisit doucement le menton d'Hermione entre ses doigts et sans crier gare, il prit possession de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec légèreté. Sous le choc elle se laissa faire puis, quand elle commença à répondre au baiser, celui-ci s'intensifia. Rogue glissa sa main sur la nuque de la Gryffondor et ils devinrent un peu plus fougueux lorsque leur langues se rencontrèrent.

À bout de souffle, Hermione finit par se séparer, à regrets, de la bouche étonnamment douce et enjôleuse du sombre professeur de potions. Seuls leurs souffles haletant résonnèrent dans la pièce pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre en se regardant dans les yeux.

Un cap venait d'être franchi, et il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible. Un professeur et une de ses élèves s'étaient embrassés éperdument dans les appartements privés de celui-ci... c'était grave, ils en étaient conscients tous les deux. Mais pour l'heure, ils ne s'en souciaient pas le moins du monde.

Ils décidèrent ensemble qu'il serait plus raisonnable que la Gryffondor regagne sa tour. Peut-être avaient-ils un peu peur de se laisser submerger par cette attirance fugace ? Rogue escorta son élève à travers le château jusqu'à l'entrée de sa salle commune. Et ce fut avec la tête emplie d'Hermione, des yeux d'Hermione, du sourire d'Hermione, de la voix d'Hermione, de son parfum, et du goût de ses lèvres que Rogue fit sa ronde et rentra chez lui où il ne put fermer l'oeil de la nuit.


	5. 5 - Du noir, du silence et du citron

5 _ **\- Du noir, du silence et du citron**_

》《

(Attention, chapitre contenant du lemon.)

Le lendemain, Rogue passa la journée à cogiter sur ce qui était arrivé la veille au soir avec Hermione. Il l'avait aperçue plusieurs fois dans la journée. Lui, parvenait aisément à garder son masque d'impassibilité, bien qu'à l'intérieur il bouillonnait furieusement. Et elle rougissait violemment à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Il avait abandonné l'idée d'inviter son élève aux Trois Balais, de toute façon il ne savait pas comment l'aborder...

oOo

Après le dîner, Rogue faisait sa ronde de surveillance et intercepta Drago dans les couloirs du premier étage qui se dirigeait vers le niveau supérieur. Il se souvint alors que Drago avait donné rendez-vous à cette fille inconnue dans la Salle-sur-Demande, ce soir même. Il renvoya son filleul à son dortoir, non sans retirer quelques points à Serpentard pour marquer le coup.

\- Ça fait un sur deux. Se dit Rogue. Reste plus qu'à faire de même avec la demoiselle.

Le professeur se rendit donc au deuxième étage et attendit que la jeune fille se pointe. Il s'était dissimulé derrière une armure lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. C'était forcément Elle. Il observa comme il put, à travers la pénombre, la silhouette lointaine de la fille qui faisait les cent pas devant le mur, comme elle l'avait fait la veille. La porte de la Salle-sur-Demande apparut et il vit la silhouette s'y engouffrer. La curiosité était trop forte, il ne fallut qu'une seconde au professeur pour prendre la décision de la suivre dans cette mystérieuse salle. Il se précipita sur la porte et la franchit de justesse avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement.

Rogue se retrouva dans une totale obscurité. Un silence de plomb régnait dans cet espace énigmatique. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un Lumos qui ne fonctionna pas. Après plusieurs tentatives, il en déduisit qu'un sortilège devait bloquer toute source de lumière.

\- Montrez-vous. voulut-il dire, mais sa voix fut annihilée de la même manière que son Lumos.

Cette fille était futée, Elle avait pensé à tout.

Il se risqua à avancer de quelques pas et constata que tous les sons étaient audibles. Ses chaussures sur les dalles de pierre, le bruissement discret de ses vêtements en mouvement, sa respiration calme et régulière. Il entendait aussi sa respiration à Elle, un peu plus forte et plus rapide, Elle n'était pas loin, vraiment pas loin.

Soudain, il sentit une légère pression sur sa jambe. Il se crispa sous ce contact étrange dont la pression s'intensifiait en remontant lentement le long de sa cuisse. Rogue stoppa net le geste déplacé de la jeune femme en lui attrapant le poignet. Il l'entendit hoqueter faiblement. Il voulut lui demander à quoi elle jouait mais il était toujours contraint au mutisme.

Était-il possible qu'Elle ne sache pas qui il était ? Pensait-Elle être en compagnie de Drago ? De toute évidence, Elle pensait avoir affaire à son amant... Il s'apprêtait à retourner vers la porte, serrant toujours le fin poignet de l'inconnue dans sa main, il voulait la faire sortir de cette salle et découvrir qui Elle était. Il l'aurait ensuite rabroué en lui promettant de longues et pénibles heures de retenues avant de la renvoyer dans sa salle commune, probablement en pleurs et allégée de quelques dizaines de points en moins pour sa Maison.

Mais son plan tomba à l'eau lorsqu'une deuxième main revint sur sa cuisse, remontant rapidement vers son entre-jambes... Pris au dépourvu, le professeur resta coi, complètement hébété et incapable de réagir. La main caressa timidement le tissu dans la région de la braguette. Le coeur de Rogue s'emballa et une petite voix fallacieuse naquit dans son esprit.

« Elle te touche Severus... Rends-toi compte, une femme te touche sans que tu n'aie eu à la payer... »

Rogue respira de plus en plus difficilement, tiraillé entre sa conscience et sa lubricité refoulée depuis de longues années.

Les caresses s'accentuaient, faisant naître une intense chaleur dans le bas-ventre de l'homme qui se tenait toujours immobile.

« Cette fille est chaude et Elle te veut... Seul un parfait crétin ne saisirait pas cette opportunité... »

Non, il ne devait pas céder au chant de la sirène... il ne devait pas se laisser aller à la luxure comme un Malefoy... et encore moins avec une élève !

« Pourtant tu les envie tellement les Malefoy... Pourquoi seraient-ils les seuls à profiter des plaisirs de la vie ? Tu ne vas quand même pas refuser une occasion pareille... »

Rogue ferma les yeux, serrant ses paupières de toutes ses forces en essayant de chasser cette infâme conseillère de sa tête, mais avec cette main qui passait et repassait inlassablement sur sa virilité, c'était peine perdue.

« Laisse-toi aller Severus... Cette fille te fera oublier ta lamentable condition... »

Il secouait la tête, refusant de céder à la tentation, mais ne parvenait toujours pas à se soustraire aux exquises caresses.

« Aller...Tu ne vas pas rester planté là comme un con... Fais quelque chose Severus, bouge-toi ! »

Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha le poignet de la jeune femme. La main gauche de la coquine enfin libre vint rejoindre la droite, et ensemble, elles s'activèrent de concert autour du bas-ventre de Rogue. La ceinture fut débouclée puis la braguette du pantalon fut ouverte.

« Tu comptes vraiment laisser cette fille mener le jeu à ta place ?! Prend-la Severus ! Cesse de faire ton prude et baise-la ! Tu sais qu'Elle n'attend que ça, alors vas-y ! »

La voix de la sirène venait de marquer des points, Rogue était à deux doigts de craquer...

Les mains de la jeune inconnue glissèrent lentement sur ses hanches, passant par dessus la ceinture en cuir et remontant sur son ventre avec volupté, longeant la ligne de poils du bout des doigts jusqu'à son nombril. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser le toucher, elle comprendrait qu'il n'est pas Drago. Pire, elle pourrait même le reconnaître...

Envahi par un insoutenable frisson, il s'empara des deux poignets qui se faufilaient sous sa chemise et les écarta de lui en les levant en l'air. Après de longues secondes de latence, durant lesquelles sa conscience tentait de faire taire cette foutue sirène pour reprendre les rênes de son esprit, il fit calmement reculer la jeune femme débridée.

Pantoise et brûlante de désir, elle se laissa docilement guidée. Elle recula à petits pas jusqu'à atteindre un obstacle. Le bruit de ses talons heurtant un objet en bois fit comprendre à Rogue qu'elle ne pouvait pas reculer davantage. Il lâcha les poignets et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps tandis qu'il se concentrait sur les sons qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, essayant de se faire une idée des mouvements de la jeune femme qui s'activait juste devant lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait à s'agiter ainsi ?

Rogue trépignait nerveusement, il supportait mal de ne rien voir, d'être contraint à ce silence et à cette passivité. Mais d'un autre coté, c'était une situation terriblement excitante ! Ses sens étaient aussi exacerbés que sa soudaine concupiscence. L'idée de mettre fin à cet envoûtant manège avait définitivement foutu le camp de son esprit, à l'instar de sa conscience et de sa raison qui avaient lamentablement rendu les armes.

On agrippa alors les coins ballants de son pantalon ouvert et il fut attiré vers l'avant. Juste un petit pas, et ses jambes rencontrèrent déjà un obstacle. Il sentait contre ses cuisses le bord d'une table contre laquelle on continuait à l'attirer. Il se retint avec ses deux mains pour ne pas se vautrer en avant, mais ce ne fut pas la surface de la table que ses mains touchèrent.

Une peau douce et chaude. Appétissante...

Il promena légèrement ses mains et comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait des cuisses de l'inconnue. Elle était, lui semblait-il, assise sur cette table, face à lui. Elle avait lâché le pantalon du professeur alors que les siennes à lui étaient toujours posées sur ces fines cuisses dénudées. Rogue pouvait sentir que les genoux de la fille faisaient pression de part et d'autre de ses hanches, comme si elle voulait l'empêcher de s'échapper.

C'était une invitation inutile puisqu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Elle posa ses mains sur son buste, mais il les chassa immédiatement. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le touche, elle se rendrait forcément compte qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle pensait.

La respiration erratique, il explora le visage de cette intrigante jeune femme, effleurant ses traits du bout des doigts. Elle avait les cheveux épais et doux, attachés en queue de cheval. Des sourcils fins, un petit nez droit... En caressant ses lèvres charnues et entrouvertes, son pouce frôla le bord des incisives... Ce simple geste la fit soupirer de désir.

Rogue laissa ses doigts courir le long du cou sensible de la fille jusqu'à son décolleté, lui provoquant au passage quelques frissons. Il se rendit compte qu'Elle s'était déjà débarrassée de ses vêtement, ne portant plus qu'un peu de dentelle. Il caressa cette poitrine qu'elle lui offrit complètement en tombant le soutien-gorge.

Il se pencha sur elle et embrassa son épaule nue, se délectant de son parfum, tandis qu'une de ses mains quitta le sein qu'il cajolait, et parcourut son abdomen jusqu'à atteindre sa jupe d'uniforme. Il remonta le tissu promptement et put accéder à la dentelle déjà humide. Il passa ses doigts dessus en exerçant de savoureuses pressions qui la firent aussitôt se crisper et se tortiller imperceptiblement. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce sortilège, Rogue aurait pu l'entendre gémir, mais il n'entendait que son souffle haletant au rythme de son toucher habile.

Douloureusement à l'étroit dans son caleçon, Rogue ne tenait plus, il avait l'impression d'être comme un volcan au bord de l'éruption. Par des gestes un peu rudes, il lui retira sa culotte avec une hâte non dissimulée. Elle s'allongea complètement, lui signifiant qu'elle partageait son avidité.

Il s'imaginait cette jeune femme étendue sur cette table, uniquement vêtue d'une jupe et rien d'autre.

La visualiser ne l'aidait certainement pas à contenir ses ardeurs, mais après tout, pourquoi les contenir ?

D'un geste scabreux, il écarta abruptement les cuisses qu'elle avait naturellement refermé en remontant ses jambes pour pouvoir poser ses pieds sur la bordure de la table, lorsqu'elle s'était allongée. Il se pencha sur elle pour embrasser et flatter allègrement sa poitrine aux tétons durement érigés, prenant garde à limiter les contacts entre leur corps. Rogue étant toujours habillé de la même façon, sa tenue était donc potentiellement identifiable...

Il se releva précipitamment lorsqu'il sentit une main lui agripper l'épaule. Il saisit alors les deux poignets de la jeune femme fébrile, et les maintint d'une seule main tandis que l'autre retourna caresser l'entre-jambes offert juste devant le sien, et cette fois il n'y avait aucun barrage de dentelle entre ses doigts et cette chair délicate et trempée.

Merlin, il n'allait pas tarder à exploser...

Rogue s'accroupit et, sans la moindre retenue, il embrassa à pleine bouche l'intimité de cette fille, savourant goulûment ses effluves enivrantes. Elle respirait bruyamment et se tortillait de plaisir, ne cherchant même pas à se libérer de sa poigne. Son bassin ondulait malgré elle, réclamant plus de cet homme et de ses caresses.

Elle voulait plus de lui.

Il se redressa prestement, échauffé par ce délicieux préambule, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il était... tendu comme un élastique ! Et après s'être libéré du carcan qui comprimait sa virilité, il s'agrippa aux cuisses de sa camarade de jeu, les écarta en grand et la pénétra sans ménagement, s'enfonçant en elle jusqu'à la garde. Il resta comme ça, immobile, et écouta les halètements fiévreux de la demoiselle, dont le bas-ventre ne cessait de se contracter autour de lui dans des spasmes de pur plaisir.

Lorsque Rogue entama lascivement ses vas-et-viens, elle se cambra et enroula ses jambes autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans sa forteresse de luxure.

Si seulement il pouvait mettre un visage sur ce corps propice aux joies de l'amour, sensuel et chaud comme la braise. C'était du moins l'idée qu'il s'en faisait.

Il se laissait aller à quelques violents coups de reins, tout en titillant de son pouce le bouton du plaisir, ce qui faisait palpiter les parois divinement glissantes de cette antre si étroite. Elle poussait des cris inaudibles tandis qu'il grognait à chaque fois qu'il l'empalait férocement. Avait-il déjà pris autant de plaisir un jour ? Non, jamais. Pas même avec des femmes expérimentées.

Maintenant qu'il sentait approcher l'extase, Rogue prit conscience que ce rêve allait bientôt prendre fin, et cela le plongea dans une profonde incertitude.

Et si sa jeune maîtresse finissait par découvrir que c'était en réalité son professeur qui l'avait fait jouir ? Il l'avait touché, goûté, et pénétré sans aucune retenue... Elle adorait ça, c'était certain, mais que se passerait-il si elle savait que c'était lui qui l'avait culbuté ?

Lui, Severus Rogue, le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, était entrain de forniquer sans vergogne avec une de ses élèves

Depuis quand était-il devenu si... si Malefoy !

Il avait beau exécrer les méthodes de ces coureurs, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur que ce qu'il était en train de faire avec cette inconnue ! Et ce fut sur cette pensée que le volcan libéra furieusement son magma. Il avait les doigts crispés sur les cuisses de sa jeune amante tandis que leur deux corps étaient tétanisés, transis de spasmes orgasmiques. Puis, littéralement vidé de toute énergie, il s'écroula sur elle alors qu'il était toujours logé dans son intimité.

Plus que comblée, la jeune femme au souffle rapide et saccadé accueillit l'homme éreinté sur sa poitrine nue et, d'un geste instinctif, elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Rogue était aux anges. Mais il réalisa subitement se qui se passait, il était vautré sur elle et elle lui tripotait les cheveux ! Il devait mettre fin à ces simagrées s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se rende compte de la supercherie.

Il se redressa, se retira en douceur en lui accordant une ultime câlinerie sur sa féminité en feu, puis il s'éloigna silencieusement vers la porte. À l'aide de sa baguette, il se jeta un sortilège de dissimulation qui le camoufla quelques secondes, ce qui fut suffisant pour s'échapper de la Salle-sur-Demande sans être reconnu.

Et ce fut en nage et encore fébrile qu'il regagna ses cachots.


	6. 6 - Bourbon'Miel pour deux

_**6 - Bourbon'Miel pour deux**_

》《

Rogue prenait son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle en ressassant ses ébats de la veille. Seuls McGonagall et Dumbledore étaient déjà présents à la table des professeurs.

\- Il y a du monde pour un dimanche matin, ne trouvez-vous pas Severus? Dit McGonagall pour engager la conversation.

\- Hm. acquiesça Rogue qui prêtait à peine attention à sa collègue.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette... mauvaise nuit?

\- Hm.

\- Par Merlin, ce que vous êtes bavard aujourd'hui! Rit-elle, sarcastique.

\- Laissez, Minerva... intervint gaiement Dumbledore. Notre ami est sur son petit nuage... Laissez-le donc profiter... rit-il.

\- Petit nuage, moi? Répondit le professeur de potions qui sortit subitement de ses songes en fronçant les sourcils.

Dumbledore et McGonagall se mirent à glousser tandis que Rogue se renfrogna, agacé qu'on se paye sa pomme. Il promena son regard sur les quelques élèves présentes, se demandant si sa 'rencontre' de la veille était là, dans cette salle. Ou, pour le dire autrement, il cherchait laquelle de ces filles il avait bien pu troncher dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Le fait de s'imaginer en train de faire des choses avec celles qu'il voyait là, lui soulevait l'estomac. Cela le perturbait beaucoup de ne pas savoir, ça le rendait si nerveux que son front suintait et que ses mains se mettaient à trembler... Il devait partir, et tout de suite.

Il faussa donc compagnie à ses ennuyeux collègues et sortit de la Grande Salle par la porte réservée aux professeurs.

De l'air... il lui fallait de l'air!

Il se hâta dehors et prit de grandes goulées d'air frais tout en se dirigeant vers le lac. Après avoir descendu toute la tricholée de marches, il s'assit sur le large muret qui bordait le quai du ponton, et il laissa son regard voguer sur la surface brillante du Lac Noir.

\- Besoin d'air professeur? Surgit une voix douce qui le fit tressaillir.

\- Hm. fit-il en acquiesçant sans décrocher ses yeux de l'eau scintillante.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger... marmonna-t-elle en rebroussant chemin.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas Miss Granger. Dit-il d'une voix profonde et calme.

\- How! D'accord... dit-elle en venant s'asseoir près de lui. Je... j'aime bien être avec vous... Qui l'eut cru, hein? Sourit-elle.

\- Ma compagnie ne doit pas être si rebutante que cela finalement...

\- Non, elle ne l'est pas du tout. Fit-elle en posant délicatement sa main sur celle du professeur.

\- Granger... soupira-t-il en regardant leur mains superposées.

\- Détendez-vous monsieur, je ne vais pas vous manger. Sourit-elle en lui coulant un regard malicieux, comme un clin d'oeil à cette même phrase qu'il lui avait dit, la fois où il avait insisté pour qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps chez lui.

Le professeur releva ses yeux sombres vers le regard rieur de son élève, puis il pouffa en reportant son attention sur l'horizon du lac devant eux. Il ne retira pas sa main pour autant, appréciant que trop de sentir celle d'Hermione caresser imperceptiblement ses doigts.

Ils profitaient chacun de la présence de l'autre, dans un silence serein.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Granger? Demanda Rogue d'une voix posée après être resté muet de longues minutes.

\- En fait, je voulais vous inviter aux Trois Balais, mais...

Rogue se figea. Lui qui aurait aimé inviter la jeune femme sans oser le faire, c'était finalement elle qui faisait le premier pas...

\- Mais quoi? La coupa-t-il.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être d'humeur à aller vous promener alors... je comprendrais que vous refusiez. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur! Se défendit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Je me porte comme un charme, Miss! Mentit-il en grognant.

\- Oui, il est évident que vous débordez de joie de vivre monsieur! Pouffa Hermione en roulant des yeux.

\- Serez-vous aussi sarcastique après une Bièraubeurre, Miss? Dit-il avec un petit rictus.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous acceptez mon invitation? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

\- Certainement pas! Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Hermione fut soudain très déçue... Déçue et vexée qu'il se joue d'elle ainsi.

\- C'est moi qui vous invite, et ce n'est pas négociable. Déclara-t-il en se levant du muret. Je viendrai vous chercher dans le Hall après le déjeuner, ne me faites pas attendre... ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant dans ce tournoiement de cape noire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Il partit, remontant rapidement toutes les marches qui menaient au château. Elle le suivit du regard un sourire niais accroché à ses joues, jusqu'à ce que son professeur disparaisse de son champ de vision.

oOo

Après le repas du midi, Hermione se hâta d'aller chercher son sac dans son dortoir et en profita pour changer de tenue, troquant son uniforme d'écolière qu'elle portait désormais même les week-end, contre ses vêtements moldus qu'elle retrouva avec joie

Lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier en marbre du grand Hall, il était déjà là à l'attendre en bas des marches.

\- Ponctuelle... sourit-il brièvement, un peu nerveux à l'idée de passer un moment en tête à tête avec elle dans un endroit publique.

\- Je n'avais pas envie que vous partiez sans moi... répondit-elle tout bas quand ils traversèrent le Hall pour sortir.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, silencieusement, jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Une fois dans le village ils se faufilèrent à travers la foule abondante et atteignirent enfin l'auberge des Trois Balais. Ils s'installèrent à la seule table encore libre, au fond de la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir Miss? Demanda-t-il. Une Bièraubeurre?

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire ravi.

\- Bien. Alors ce sera une Bièraubeurre pour la demoiselle et un Bourbon'Miel pour moi. Dit-il à l'aubergiste qui était venu prendre leur commande.

\- Finalement, je prendrai comme vous. Intervint Hermione, le regard malicieux.

Rogue la darda d'un regard incrédule en levant un sourcil, puis, il s'adressa de nouveau à l'aubergiste sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

\- Ce sera donc deux Bourbon'Miel, merci.

\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite monsieur Rogue. Acquiesça l'aubergiste avant de repartir hâtivement.

\- Vous êtes connu comme le loup blanc apparemment... 'monsieur Rogue'... sourit Hermione. Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça professeur?

\- Cela me surprend que vous préfériez le Bourbon... avoua-t-il.

\- Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais goûté. Dit-elle avec désinvolture. Et puis... j'étais persuadée que vous refuseriez...

\- Et voilà vos Bourbon'Miel! Scanda l'aubergiste en posant les deux verres sur la table.

\- Merci. Répondirent en choeur le professeur et son élève.

Rogue observa Hermione porter le verre jusqu'à son nez pour humer l'alcool. Il tordit un petit rictus taquin et but une gorgée de son verre en la regardant goûter le liquide ambré.

\- Le Bourbon c'est un peu plus fort que la liqueur de café... fit-il lorsqu'il la vit grimacer en avalant le breuvage.

\- C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi! Sourit-elle en roulant des yeux. Vous ririez moins si je finissais mon verre avant vous.

\- Le Bourbon'Miel se déguste ma chère, ce n'est pas de la vulgaire Vodka! Petite ignorante... ajouta-t-il en lui tordant un demi sourire.

\- Vous avez peur que je vous batte à votre propre jeu?

\- Je ne vois pas très bien ce que j'aurais à craindre d'une adversaire telle que vous... Les petites filles ne m'impressionnent guère. la provoqua-t-il, l'amusement lisible dans ses yeux sombres qui pétillaient.

Hermione, piquée au vif par la provocation de Rogue, fronça les sourcils et reprit son verre dans sa main. Et ce fut en le regardant droit dans les yeux qu'elle but d'une traite tout le contenu de son verre. Elle grimaça à nouveau et reposa - un peu brutalement - le verre vide sur la table.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite fille. Dit-elle sèchement.

\- Figurez-vous que je l'avais remarquer... marmonna-t-il juste avant de descendre lui aussi son verre cul-sec sans sourciller.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? Fit Hermione, perplexe à cause du ton navré qu'avait pris son professeur.

\- Vous avez raison Granger, vous n'êtes plus une petite fille... opina-t-il en triturant nerveusement son verre vide.

\- C'est moi ou ça vous contrarie? Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

\- Au contraire Miss... Bien au contraire... marmonna-t-il.

\- Je ne saisis pas... pourquoi faites-vous cette tête-là alors?

\- Parce que...

«Je ne suis pas insensible à la femme que vous êtes devenue...» était-il sur le point de lui dire.

\- Hermione? Fut-il coupé par un intrus. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais venir aux Trois Balais! On t'aurait proposé de venir avec nous si on avait su que... How, bonjour professeur... Fit le jeune homme d'une voix amère lorsqu'il remarqua que la Gryffondor était accompagnée.

\- Potter... grinça Rogue qui peinait à cacher son envie d'étriper l'importun.

\- Hermione, je peux te dire un truc en privé? Quémanda le binoclard.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se leva en s'excusant auprès de son professeur. Harry la guida à travers la salle bondée et ils sortirent dans la rue pour discuter loin des oreilles du professeur.

\- Hermione... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans une auberge avec Rogue??

\- Je l'ai invité et il a accepté, où est le problème? Répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

\- Où est le problème?! S'offusqua Harry. Est-ce que tu réalises que ça ressemble beaucoup à un rancard?

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi... nia-t-elle en roulant des yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Ah oui? Figure-toi que ça fait un moment que je vous observe... Il te dévore des yeux chaque fois qu'il t'aperçoitdans les parages ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué?!

\- Pff... Fais-moi plaisir et arrête de te prendre pour mon père, Harry! Je ne suis pas une petite fille, merde! S'énerva-t-elle en le laissant en plant.

\- Je finirai par découvrir ce que tu me caches Hermione... marmonna Harry alors qu'il se retrouvait tout seul sur le trottoir.

Hermione rejoignit le professeur.

\- Tout va bien Miss? S'enquit-il en remarquant la mine renfrognée de la jeune femme.

,- Oui, aucun souci. Mentit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

\- À qui croyez-vous parler Granger, je ne suis pas dupe... Il est évident que Potter vous a contrarié, et je me doute que c'est dû à ma présence ici, alors... si cela vous accommode... vous devriez peut-être aller rejoindre vos amis, je comprendrai-

\- Vous avez raison... le coupa-t-elle. Harry n'apprécie pas beaucoup de me voir en votre compagnie... avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Répliqua Rogue, un rictus accroché au coin de la bouche. Je suis même surpris qu'il n'ait encore rien tenté pour vous éloigner du gredin que je suis...

\- Il peut penser ce qu'il veut, je m'en fous! Déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules, avec une certaine animosité dans la voix. Je suis libre de fréquenter qui je veux, non?!

\- 'Fréquenter'? Répéta Rogue, un sourcil en l'air. Pensez-vous que nous nous fréquentons vous et moi?

\- Je ne sais pas... Selon vous, à quel moment peut-on commencer à parler de fréquentation monsieur?

\- Tout dépend du sens qu'à pour vous ce mot. répondit-il l'air grave.

\- Et bien... J'apprécie votre compagnie, et... dit-elle en approchant timidement sa main de celle du professeur.

\- Et??

Hermione perdit ses moyens lorsqu'elle sentit le regard pesant de Rogue sur sa main, alors elle se ravisa et rangea sa main sous la table. Elle se mit à rougir et ses yeux devinrent fuyants.

Il s'en rendit compte et se rembrunit également.

\- Il est grand temps de rentrer Miss Granger.

La jeune femme opina et, après que Rogue eut été payé leur consommations au comptoir, ils sortirent de l'auberge et longèrent la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard en direction de Poudlard.


	7. 7 - Confidences acidulées

_**7 - Confidences acidulées**_

》《

\- Il est grand temps de rentrer Miss Granger.

La jeune femme opina et, après que Rogue eut été payé leur consommations au comptoir, ils sortirent de l'auberge et longèrent la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard en direction de Poudlard.

\- Et vous monsieur... Demanda soudain Hermione, brisant le silence instauré depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les Trois Balais. Diriez-vous qu'on se fréquente?

\- Pardon?

\- Je n'ai pas su répondre à cette question tout à l'heure, mais peut-être que vous avez un avis plus éclairé que le miensur le sujet?

\- Le sujet??

\- Comptez-vous répéter bêtement mes questions jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au château? Ou puis-je espérer obtenir au moins une réponse de votre part? S'agaça la jeune femme.

Rogue parut piqué par la remarque et s'arrêta de marcher. Il toisa la Gryffondor d'un air indéchiffrable. Puis, brusquement, il se remit en marche sans rien dire.

Hermione soupira de lassitude et le rattrapa.

Quelques petites minutes plus tard ils franchirent les grilles de Poudlard et commencèrent la longue traversée de l'immense parc.

\- J'aimerais retourner sur le ponton. Lui dit-elle en se plantant devant lui avec son plus joli sourire. S'il-vous-plaît accompagnez-moi!

\- Entendu. Acquiesça-t-il après avoir feint l'hésitation en grognant.

Hermione, ravie qu'il eut accepté, s'agrippa joyeusement au bras de son professeur, lequel se crispa un instant, et ils descendirent ensemble la ribambelle de marches jusqu'au lac.

Arrivés au ponton ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le large muret. Rogue avait les yeux rivés sur la surface miroitante du lac, alors que Hermione le scrutait du coin de l'oeil.

\- Aurais-je quelque chose sur le visage pour que vous me regardiez ainsi? Demanda le professeur qui regardait toujours droit devant lui.

\- En fait... je me demandais à quoi pourrait bien ressembler un Severus Rogue souriant.

Il baissa les yeux et sembla soudain pensif. L'avait-elle vexé?

Hermione s'en voulut et tenta de se rattraper. Elle prit doucement la main de son professeur sur ses genoux et glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Rogue ferma un instant les yeux puis regarda brièvement les yeux de la jeune femme avant de se fixer à nouveau sur les reflets de l'eau, la bouche pincée.

Il était mal à l'aise et pourtant il ne retira pas sa main.

\- Est-ce que ça vous dérange? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ai-je l'air ennuyé?

\- Non, vous avez l'air... troublé. Dit-elle après avoir cherché ses mots quelques secondes.

\- Il est vrai que je le suis. Acquiesça-t-il.

\- Est-ce à cause de moi?

Rogue tourna la tête et planta son regard sombre dans les yeux pétillants de la jeune femme.

\- Je... réalise que vous êtes en train de vous attacher à moi, Miss. Mais c'est une erreur, et c'est entièrement de ma faute...

\- Quoi?!? Mais enfin-

\- Vous ne devriez pas Granger... la coupa-t-il. J'ai fait souffrir beaucoup de gens vous savez... lui avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne veux pas vous briser vous aussi... Vous méritez tellement mieux Miss...

\- Effectivement je... je tiens à vous. Déglutit-elle. Mais ce n'est certainement pas une erreur.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

\- Vous semblez sûre de vous Granger...

\- Non, je suis sûre de vous. Affirma Hermione en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Que dites-vous?

\- Je sais que jamais vous n'auriez ce comportement sans une bonne raison. Et je pense que vous aussi vous êtes en train de vous attacher à moi... N'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle, attendant désespérément qu'il acquiesce.

Mais Rogue éluda cela, bien trop obnubilé par ses propres interrogations.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui me taraude... Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle Granger?

\- Allez-y...

\- Avez-vous une... une histoire avec Drago?

Hermione eut l'impression de recevoir une cascade d'eau glacée sur la tête. Sa main lâcha aussitôt celle de Rogue et son corps prit une posture coupable, se recroquevillant un peu sur elle-même.

\- Pou-pourquoi me posez-vous cette question? S'enquit-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rogue pour comprendre. La réaction de la jeune femme parlait d'elle-même, il était évident qu'il avait vu juste... Le puzzle se constitua alors dans sa tête et la vérité le frappa.

Hermione avait une relation avec son filleul. Ça expliquait leur attitude bizarre depuis quelques temps...

C'était à Elle que Drago lançait tout ces regards provocants dans la Grande Salle.

C'était Elle son amante dans les toilettes désaffectés.

C'était Elle qu'il voyait le soir en cachette dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

Et... c'était Elle la mystérieuse rencontre de Rogue dans cette salle obscure et silencieuse.

Cette inconnue qui lui avait offert son corps cette nuit-là... c'était donc Hermione!

Rogue avait l'impression de manquer d'air, sa découverte lui coupait le souffle.

Il se leva précipitamment du muret et partit sur le ponton, sans un mot, sans un regard.

Hermione, encore perturbée par la question de son professeur, crut d'abord qu'il la fuyait en la laissant là, et fut incapable de lui dire quoique ce soit pour le retenir.

Et quand elle le vit prendre le ponton au lieu des escaliers, elle se sentit un peu soulagée qu'il ne l'abandonne pas.

Mais rapidement, le doute l'envahit... Pourquoi s'éloignait-il d'elle soudainement? Était-ce à cause de cette question? Mais voulait-il vraiment connaître la réponse... Ou peut-être qu'il la connaissait déjà la réponse. Peut-être en savait-il déjà trop sur elle et qu'il n'acceptait pas le fait qu'elle ait pu faire des choses avec son filleul ?

Hermione se sentait vraiment lamentable. Elle observa son professeur marcher jusqu'au bout du ponton puis rester immobile, les mains jointes dans son dos. Elle se demandait si elle devait attendre sagement qu'il revienne ou si elle devait aller lui parler.

Mais pour lui dire quoi? Elle n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée à cet instant, mais elle était incapable de rester assise là sans savoir. Elle se décida alors d'aller le rejoindre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du ponton, Hermione vint se planter à coté de Rogue et osa un regard. Il semblait en proie au doute. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien tourmenter cet homme à ce point?

\- Aurais-je... dit ou fait quelque chose de mal monsieur? Demanda-t-elle enfin, toute piteuse.

\- Ça, c'est à vous de me le dire... répondit-il d'une voix monocorde, toujours immobile.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Vous m'en voulez monsieur?

Après un long silence, Hermione soupira et se jeta à l'eau. (au figuré bien sûr!)

\- Je... j'ai bien une relation avec Malefoy, enfin plus ou moins... c'est juste... heum, comment dire... juste physique... avoua-t-elle alors d'une petite voix, rouge de honte. Tout à commencé à cause d'un stupide pari.


	8. 8 - Révélations épicées

_**8 - Révélations épicées**_

》《

Après un long silence, Hermione soupira et se jeta à l'eau.

\- Je... j'ai bien une relation avec Malefoy, enfin plus ou moins... c'est juste... heum, comment dire... juste physique... avoua-t-elle alors d'une petite voix, rouge de honte. Tout à commencé à cause d'un stupide pari.

 **oO** _Flash-back_ **Oo**

\- Non, tu te moques de moi Malefoy?! T'es pas sérieux j'espère!

\- On ne peut plus sérieux Granger... Quoi, tu as peurd'y prendre goût ? Ricana le blond.

\- Oui, ça doit être ça... rétorqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux, sarcastique.

\- Oublie tes misérables coïts avec ta belette... murmura-t-il à son oreille. Moi je t'enverrai au septième ciel Granger...

Un indescriptible frisson parcourut le corps d'Hermione lorsqu'elle sentit le Serpentard se coller à son dos.

\- C'est cela, oui... Tu te crois vraiment irrésistible hein?! Rit-elle.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Granger... je pourrai prendre ça pour un défi.

\- Et si c'en était un, tu ferais quoi? S'enquit-elle, en se disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

\- Je le relèverai, évidemment! Et même que tu me supplierais de recommencer...

Hermione pouffa de rire en secouant la tête.

\- Franchement Malefoy, tu nous vois faire ce genre de chose toi et moi? Rigola-t-elle.

\- Y'a qu'une seule façon de-

\- Stop! Le coupa-t-elle en levant une main. Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, n'insiste pas...

\- Laisse-moi te prouver que as tord... proposa-t-il avec un rictus provocateur.

La Gryffondor parut réfléchir un instant à cette éventualité.

\- Ok. alors embrasse-moi.

Drago fut surpris de ce revirement soudain.

\- Tu as changé d'avisGranger? Aurais-tu envie de goûter autre chose que du Weasley? Rit-il.

\- La ferme! Arrête de parler de lui... grogna-t-elle. Embrasse-moi et je te donnerai ma réponse après. Dit-elle en se retournant face à lui.

Ni une ni deux, le blond fondit sur ses lèvres et enveloppa son visage de ses grandes mains. Jamais Hermione n'avait été embrassée avec tant de fougue avant. Elle fut tellement envoûtée par le baiser du Serpentard qu'elle ne rouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux lorsqu'il se détacha de sa bouche.

\- Alors? S'enquit-il avec son petit sourire narquois. Ta réponse?

\- D'accord Malefoy... acquiesça-t-elle, le souffle court. Prouve-moi que j'ai tord. Sourit-elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour réagir en conséquence...

Ce qui suivit fut des plus torrides, et après cela, Hermione ne put que reconnaître que Drago avait de quoi être prétentieux.

Les jours qui suivirent, le Serpentard revint plusieurs fois à la charge. Hermione était bien incapable de résister aux avances de cet amant prodigieux.

Au fil du temps, chacun des deux était devenu accroc à leurs petits tête à tête, allant même à organiser des rendez-vous réguliers dans la Salle-sur-Demande, en plus de toutes les petites entrevues inopinées partout où ils avaient la possibilité de se faire plaisir.

 **oO** _Fin du flash-back_ **Oo**

\- La situation a... dérapé. Et depuis, nous nous voyons régulièrement pour... enfin je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin... bredouilla-t-elle, gênée.

Rogue soupira d'un air las.

\- Je suis déjà au courant Granger...

\- Ah... fit-elle, toute penaude. J'imagine que... que vous n'approuvez pas...

\- Je n'ai pas à approuver quoique ce soit, Miss. Vous faites ce que bon vous semble.

\- Mais je vois bien que ça vous dérange... souffla-t-elle tristement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça... grogna-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Alors, quoi? Parlez-moi, dites-moi ce qui vous gêne tant !

Rogue soupira bruyamment en se pinçant l'arrête du nez d'un air affligé.

\- J'ai fait une grave erreur... souffla-t-il sur un ton grave. J'ai... 'dérapé' moi aussi...

\- Heu... Ah oui?

\- J'ai suivi Drago. dit-il sur un ton abrupt. Je l'ai vu entrer dans la Salle-sur-Demande...

\- How... fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette conversation pouvait-elle devenir encore plus gênante que cela? Le coeur d'Hermione était sur le point d'exploser tant elle était en stress.

\- C'était moi Granger... lâcha-t-il soudain.

Il se tourna vers elle et capta le regard exorbité de la Gryffondor.

\- C'était moi, dans la Salle-sur-Demande, hier soir... lui avoua-t-il.

Rogue fut en partie soulagé d'avoir libéré sa conscience, mais le soulagement fut vite remplacé par le regret.

Regrettait-il ce qu'il avait fait la veille? Ou regrettait-il d'avoir avoué à Hermione que c'était lui?

Aurait-il mieux valu la laisser dans l'ignorance?

Non. La connaissant, elle aurait fini par apprendre la vérité tôt ou tard. Il avait bien fait de lui avouer. Mais comment allait-elle le prendre? Lui-même ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation.

Hermione était complètement figée, les yeux comme des soucoupes et la bouche béante. Elle semblait ne même plus respirer.

\- Je vous en prie Granger, dites quelque chose... dit-il, inquiet de sa réaction, ou plutôt de sa non-réaction. Ressaisissez-vous Granger! Réagissez bon sang! Gronda Rogue en la secouant par les épaules.

La jeune femme remua les lèvres mais aucun mot ne parvint à les franchir. Elle adressa un étrange regard à cet homme qui venait de lui livrer ses aveux, puis elle se retourna et prit la fuite en courant.

Rogue n'essaya même pas de la retenir, jugeant sa réaction normale au vu de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Se faire trombiner par son professeur en le prenant pour un autre, ce n'était pas exactement le genre de nouvelle qui rend jouasse...

Pourvu qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas au point de ne plus jamais vouloir lui parler... Il ne supporterait pas d'être rejeté encore une fois pour une stupide erreur...

Il resta debout sur ce ponton pendant plus d'une heure.

Une heure à s'auto-flageller, à se maudire lui et ses défauts qui ne cesseraient jamais de lui pourrir l'existence!

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il eut été si faible dans cette satanée salle!

Pourquoi avoir succombé si facilement à la Tentation, cette salope de voix qui pervertissait son esprit et le poussait à la faute!

Et pourquoi diable perdait-il ses moyen avec cette fille? Il suffisait qu'elle pose les yeux sur lui pour qu'il se sente aussi démuni et malléable qu'un pitoyable chiot.


	9. 9 - Visite indigeste

_**9 - Visite indigeste**_

》《

«Oooh Seeeveruuus... ricana cette garce de voix dans la tête de Rogue. Ta petite Gryffondor t'a ignoré toute la journée... Ce soir au dîner, elle n'a pas adressé le moindre regard à ce pauvre petit Servillus... comme c'est triste!»

\- Elle a toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir... grinça le professeur, les yeux rivés sur le feu mourant lentement dans l'âtre de son salon.

«Et Merlin sait combien elle t'en veut Severus! Après le coup que tu lui a fait, elle ne voudra plus jamais te parler, c'est sûr!»

\- Peut-être qu'elle finira par me pardonner... marmonna-t-il tristement en se resservant du whisky.

«Ne rêve pas mon vieux! Granger ne veux plus de toi, elle ne te laissera plus l'approcher, plus jamais! Regarde la réalité en face, elle ne supporte déjà plus de poser les yeux sur toi! Asséna la cruelle petite voix. Il faut la comprendre la gamine, tu n'es qu'un vieux bougre, aigri et vicieux...»

\- Elle me hait... Je la dégoûte...

«Plutôt deux fois qu'une, et il y a de quoi! Se moqua la voix mesquine et criarde. Tu n'es qu'un pervers Severus! En tout cas, c'est ce que cette fille doit penser de toi maintenant qu'elle sait que c'est toi qui l'a sauté comme un animal en rut...»

\- Ô misère... Qu'ai-je fait... se lamenta Rogue. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris bon sang?!! Rugit-il en balançant son verre qui explosa dans la cheminée.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

\- Fichez le camp! Je ne veux voir personne! Aboya Rogue.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

\- Foutez le camp j'ai dit!

\- Ouvrez-moi Severus. Résonna la voix du directeur derrière la porte.

\- Plus tard Albus, ce n'est pas le moment! Maugréa-t-il.

\- Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai vous entretenir, c'est assez urgent. Répondit calmement le vieil homme. Je dirai ce que j'ai à vous dire de toute façon. Il serait donc judicieux d'ouvrir cette porte et de me laisser entrer si vous ne voulez pas que toute l'école soit au courant, ne croyez-vous pas?

\- C'pas vrai... grogna Rogue en s'extirpant de son canapé pour aller ouvrir la porte.

\- Je savais que vous feriez le bon choix Severus. Claironna Dumbledore en entrant dans le salon.

\- Question de point de vue... grommela-t-il. Que me voulez-vous Albus? Et je vous prierai d'aller droit au but, je ne suis pas d'humeur à tailler le bout de gras-

\- Oui, c'est ce que je constate... le coupa Dumbledore en analysant le désordre dans la pièce. Je suis passé vous voir car il se trouve que j'ai eu vent de certaines choses qui risqueraient de vous compromettre... Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire Severus?

\- Oh pitié, pas de ça avec moi Albus! Je sais pertinemment que vous savez déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, alors cessez de vous jouer de moi! Beugla Rogue, indéniablement sur les nerfs. Faites-moi un de vos grands sermons et virez-moi, qu'on en finisse!

Dumbledore resta silencieux et fit quelques pas autour du canapé en lissant sa longue barbe argentée, comme s'il inspectait les lieux, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Rogue qui rongeait son frein pour ne pas exploser.

\- À dire vrai... je ne suis pas là pour ça. Vous pouvez vous détendre mon ami... lui sourit-il.

\- Alors que me voulez-vous Albus? Souffla Rogue, un peu rassuré par le ton amical de son interlocuteur.

\- Je viens de la part de quelqu'un...

Rogue parut piqué. Il se raidit et fronça les sourcils.

\- De la part de qui?

\- Oh, je suis sûr que vous le savez... s'amusa Dumbledore.

\- Admettons... grogna Rogue. Et alors? Qu'avez-vous à me direde si urgent?

\- Oh, j'avoue que... j'en ai un peu rajouté pour vous convaincre de m'ouvrir... rit-il dans sa barbe.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas douté... grogna le professeur.

\- En réalité, j'ai -accidentellement, bien sûr- capté quelques pensées et souvenirs d'une certaine élève...

\- Bien sûr... répéta Rogue, incrédule. Et je suppose que vous savez ce que je lui ai fait, n'est-ce pas? Marmonna-t-il, honteux.

\- Effectivement Severus. Acquiesça le directeur, le regard malicieux. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre cette demoiselle et vous... mais pas que! Je sais aussi tout de ses émotions, de ses pensées et de ses états d'âme.

\- Oui oui, je connais déjà le principe de la Legilimencie Albus, merci! Railla Rogue. Où voulez-vous en venir?

\- Je voulais vous mettre en garde...

\- Me mettre en garde? Demanda le professeur incrédule et méfiant.

\- Miss Granger vous faisait confiance Severus...

Rogue se sentit encore plus mal. Il baissa la tête en grimaçant.

\- Je l'ai blessé, j'en suis conscient.

\- Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais peut-être n'est-il pas encore trop tard...

\- Trop tard pour quoi?

\- Pour regagner sa confiance, Severus! Répondit le vieil homme, comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Regagner sa... Mais qu'est-ce que vous me chantez?! Vous n'êtes pas censé me punir pour ce que j'ai fait? Parce que vu d'ici, on dirait plutôt que vous m'encouragez à recommencer... brailla Rogue, agacé et perplexe. Je crois que je préférais quand vous radotiez avec vos stupides histoires de bonbons, finalement. Maugréa-t-il en croisant les bras, renfrogné.

\- Ne soyez pas si cynique mon ami... ricana Dumbledore, amusé par l'air boudeur du professeur. Je ne vous encourage pas à refaire les mêmes erreurs, entendons-nous bien. Je vous encourage à réparer celles déjà commises.

\- Mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse maintenant?! J'ai tout gâché, c'est trop tard...

\- Pas forcément Severus. Pas forcément... répéta-t-il un ton plus bas, en levant l'index pour appuyer sa phrase. Sur ce... je vais vous laisser à vos... réflexions. Dit-il en jetant un regard à la bouteille de whisky sur le guéridon. Sachez néanmoins que Miss Granger se pose beaucoup de questions elle aussi. Ajouta le directeur en se retournant vers le professeur. Vous pourriez peut-être lui apporter les réponses dont elle a besoin? Et vice versa... Seriez-vous tenté par un bonbon au citron maintenant? Sourit-il d'un air enfantin en sortant un sachet d'une poche de sa longue robe grise.

Rogue lui jeta un regard agacé, souffla par le nez et consentit enfin à accepter un de ces fichus bonbons. Il piocha une dragée jeune dans le sachet que Dumbledore lui tendait, puis le vieil homme lui adressa un sourire amical en ouvrant la porte.

\- Bonne chance Severus... fit-il en le regardant une dernière fois par dessus ses lunettes avant de s'en aller.

\- C'est ça... grogna Rogue en refermant la porte à distance, d'un geste de la main.

Il regarda le bonbon et le considéra longuement entre ses doigts avant de se décider à le goûter enfin. L'acidité le fit légèrement grimacer, mais rapidement son visage se détendit et un goût sucré envahit sa bouche. Ce n'était pas écoeurant comme il se l'était imaginé, c'était bon.

Étonnamment... ça lui plaisait bien. Puis la couche de sucre acidulé fut complètement fondu, ne laissant qu'une petite bille qu'il faisait rouler sur sa langue. Il la croqua, et là... le liquide contenu dans la bille se rependit sus ses papilles et provoqua une sorte de chatouillis sur son palais, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et un frisson agréable parcourut sa nuque. Immédiatement, Rogue sentit sa colère et sa frustration le quitter.

Mais qu'y avait-il dans ses saletés de bonbons? Était-ce une sorte de drogue euphorisante?

Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore se gavait de ces trucs! Et il comprit aussi ce qui le rendait toujours aussi guilleret.

\- Albus, espèce de vieille canaille... ricana Rogue en secouant la tête.

Il fronça les sourcils en constatant l'état de son salon. Quelques mouvements de baguette suffirent à tout remettre en ordre sans le moindre effort. Il se tourna face à son miroir et fit de même sur lui pour arranger vêtements et cheveux.

Satisfait du résultat, -du moins, autant qu'il pouvait l'être- il enfila sa cape et sortit de son appartement pour sa ronde de garde, en quête de quelques élèves qui traîneraient dans les couloirs malgré le couvre-feu.


	10. 10 - Escapade sucrée

_**10 - Escapade sucrée**_ (fin)

》《

Sa ronde toucherait bientôt à sa fin, et Rogue était un peu déçu de n'avoir pincé qu'un seul élève, un petit Serdaigle de première année qui s'était perdu dans les nombreux couloirs sombres entre la tour de Serdaigle et celle de Gryffondor. Ce jeune garçon, un peu tête en l'air, s'était laissé piégé par les escaliers-qui-n'en-faisaient-qu'à-leur-tête.

Le professeur avait grogné comme un ours mal léché lorsque, malgré les points en moins, le garçon l'avait remercié avec un sourire reconnaissant pour l'avoir raccompagné jusqu'à sa salle commune. Rogue n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que les élèves lui témoignent de la gratitude et cela le déstabilisa quelque peu, d'où le grognement injustifié...

Il descendit ensuite un de ces satanés escaliers farceurs qui ne restaient jamais tranquilles bien longtemps, quand il remarqua un élève encapuchonné qui s'échappait de derrière un grand tableau au niveau du quatrième étage.

\- Maudits Gryffondor... marmonna-t-il, bien décidé à faire passer un sale quart d'heure à cet impudent.

Il suivit l'élève à bonne distance à travers tout le château, devant parfois se cacher pour ne pas se faire repérer. L'élève eut même l'audace de s'aventurer dehors. Rogue fronça les sourcils en l'observant évoluer si aisément dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Sa silhouette noire se découpait nettement devant la surface scintillante du Lac Noir éclairé par une Lune bien blanche. Mais impossible d'identifier cet élève à cause de cette grande cape à capuche qu'il portait.

Le professeur poursuivit sa filature jusqu'en haut des escaliers tortueux qui menaient au ponton. Il resta caché derrière un tronc d'arbre en observant le fugueur descendre lentement les marches irrégulières, puis marcher tranquillement jusqu'au bout du vieux ponton en bois.

Pour ne pas se faire repérer, Rogue n'emprunta pas les escaliers, il préféra user de ses talents de Mangemort -plus discret- et se déplaça dans ce nuage de fumée noire caractéristique, rapide et silencieux. Puis il reprit forme humaine en plein milieu du ponton, rendant impossible une éventuelle tentative de fuite.

\- Bonsoir professeur...

Rogue tressaillit au son de cette voix, douce et apaisante.

\- Miss Granger... J'aurais dû me douter que c'était vous... grommela-t-il en avançant vers elle d'un pas lent qui se voulait assuré.

\- J'espérais que vous me suiviez jusqu'ici. Dit-elle, toujours face au lac. Dumbledore est au courant, n'est-ce pas?

\- Il semblerait, en effet... répondit Rogue en tordant un rictus plein d'amertume qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

\- Et apparemment il n'a pas l'intention de vous renvoyer.

\- Apparemment... confirma-t-il en opinant, se plantant à coté d'elle en regardant lui aussi le lac.

\- Tant mieux. C'est une bonne chose.

\- 'Une bonne chose'? Répéta-t-il, interloqué.

\- Je m'en serai voulu de vous avoir attiré des problèmes. Dit-elle en abaissant sa capuche.

Rogue ne savait plus quoi dire. Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas? Était-elle vraiment sincère à cet instant? Bien sûr que oui. Granger était quelqu'un de sincère. Si elle avait voulu lui cracher son venin au visage, elle ne se serait pas privée. Et si elle ne le faisait pas, alors cela signifiait qu'elle lui laissait une chance.

\- Granger, je... je vous demande pardon...

\- Pour?

\- Pour... vous savez bien... ce qui s'est passé dans la Salle-sur-Demande... marmonna-t-il, particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Justement, à propos de ça... hésita Hermione. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que vous-

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal... la coupa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça? J'en garde un souvenir... agréable. Sourit-elle, le feu aux joues.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. Ses lèvres remuèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Vraiment?! Parvint-il enfin à articuler.

\- Cela à l'air de vous étonner monsieur. rit-elle.

\- Évidemment! S'exclama-t-il. Vous devriez être horrifiée par tout ça!

\- Je ne le suis pas, vous voyez bien ! Répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais enfin Granger! Je vous ai... touché! grimaça-t-il, honteux. Moi, votre professeur! Je... je vous ai... bafouilla-t-il, ne trouvant pas les mots adéquates.

\- Inutile de me raconter, j'étais là je vous rappelle. Rétorqua Hermione avec ironie.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous réagissiez avec tant de désinvolture?! C'est... incompréhensible... souffla Rogue en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, totalement confus.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire monsieur...

Qu'avait-elle à lui dire qui nécessite une telle mise en scène?

L'aurait-il mise enceinte?? Rogue eut soudain des sueurs froides, il sentait même les racines de ses cheveux qui se dressaient sur son crâne. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, pas après seulement 24 heures, voyons!

Alors quoi? Qu'allait-elle lui annoncer?

Il déglutit et se tourna vers elle pour lui faire face. La Gryffondor fit de même et lui prit une main qu'elle enferma avec tendresse entre les siennes.

\- Monsieur, je... je le savais...

\- Hein, quoi?? baragouina Rogue qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'essayait de lui dire Hermione.

Elle leva ses yeux, aussi brillants que les reflets de la Lune sur le lac, et elle ancra son doux regard dans celui du professeur qui semblait nager en plein brouillard...

\- Je savais que c'était vous, dans la Salle-sur-Demande... Avoua-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas baisser honteusement les yeux. Je l'ai su dès que j'ai posé les mains sur vous... Et j'ai... j'ai reconnu l'odeur du baume que vous utilisez pour vos mains...

\- Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez sciemment... vous le saviez et vous avez tout de même-

\- Oui. Le coupa-t-elle en opinant.

Elle observait son professeur en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Mais l'homme resta immobile, le regard dans le vide.

\- S'il-vous-plaît monsieur, dites quelque chose...

\- P-pourquoi??!

Ce mot sortit soudain de la bouche de Rogue sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler l'intonation de sa voix. Il se racla alors la gorge et reprit avec plus de pondération.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir quand même fait... avec moi... si...

\- Je ne sais pas... J'en avais tout simplement envie. Tout comme vous, j'imagine...

\- Vous en aviez envie, avec MOI?? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

Comment pouvait-il y croire? Comment pouvait-il donner envie à une jeune femme telle que Granger? C'était aberrant! Absolument inconcevable!

Et pourtant...

\- Et... vous n'éprouvez donc aucun remordMiss ? Lui demanda-t-il, le coeur battant.

\- Non, aucun. Sourit-elle en secouant la tête, le fixant d'un regard que Rogue trouva quelque peu aguicheur. Et vous?

\- J'en avais, mais... ils viennent tout juste de s'envoler. Dit-il, avec un demi sourire.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire lumineux, ravie de constater qu'elle avait réussi à apaiser un peu les tourments de cet homme.

oOo

\- Entrez, Miss. l'invita-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici? Demanda Hermione en entrant dans la salle de potion. Il est presque 23 heures... Vous ne comptez quand même pas me faire faire des devoirs supplémentaires, si? Rit-elle avec une pointe d'appréhension, car après tout, il en était bien capable...

\- Allez vous asseoir. Lui dit-il d'une voix étonnamment calme en pointant du doigt la place qu'elle occupait habituellement pendant les cours, au premier rang.

Hermione retira sa cape avant de s'installer sur la chaise et fronça les sourcils en regardant le professeur avec incompréhension.

\- Heuuu... D'accord... marmotta Hermione, perplexe. Vous voulez bien m'expliquez?

\- Nous sommes ici pour discuter sérieusement, Granger... soupira-t-il. Il est essentiel que vous réalisiez la gravité de ce qu'on a fait et-

\- En admettant que vous ayez raison monsieur... le coupa-t-elle. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est nécessaire d'en discuter maintenant, ça ne changera rien à ce qui s'est déjà passé.

\- Certes, mais comprenez que ça n'aurez jamais dû arriver. Dit-il d'une voix dure et sans appel.

\- Mais c'est arrivé...

\- Oui... Et j'attends de vous que vous oubliiez toute cette histoire.

\- Impossible.

\- Je vous demande pardon? Fit-il, interloqué par le ton tranchant de la jeune sorcière.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et vint se planter juste devant Rogue.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'oublier... murmura-t-elle en lui coulant un regard charmeur.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle du professeur. Malgré sa raison qui lui criait de ne pas la laisser le toucher, il n'eut ni la volonté, ni l'envie de l'en empêcher.

\- Et vous monsieur, avez-vous vraiment envie d'oublier? Demanda-t-elle en posant délicatement son autre main sur le buste de Rogue.

Résister...

Il devait résister à cette attirance.

\- Que faites-vous Granger? Fit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Hermione lui sourit et guida doucement la main de Rogue jusqu'à sa hanche, sur laquelle il ancra ses doigts malgré lui. Puis, de ses deux mains légèrement tremblantes, elle commença à déboutonner le long veston noir.

Il leva alors le menton de la jeune femme pour capter son regard.

\- Êtes-vous sûre, Granger? S'enquit-il d'une voix rauque qui donna des frissons à Hermione.

\- Tout à fait sûre... acquiesça-t-elle en se collant timidement au buste de l'homme, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Qu'attendez-vous pour m'embrass-

La Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rogue s'était déjà penché sur elle pour attraper son visage et capturer fougueusement ses lèvres...

oOo

\- Oh, bonjour mon ami! Que puis-je faire pour vousaujourd'hui? Fit Dumbledore lorsque Rogue débarqua dans le somptueux bureau.

\- Je crois que j'ai un grave problème... Dit-il sombrement.

\- Je vous serai gré d'éclairer ma lanterne, Severus. Rit Dumbledore.

\- C'est assez... délicat. Grimaça le professeur, horriblement mal à l'aise.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de boire un ou deux verres avant de venir parler au directeur...

\- Oh je vois! Alors vous avez finalement succombé, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il d'un air taquin.

\- On peut dire ça, oui... avoua Rogue, honteux.

\- Je vous avais dit que ces bonbons étaient addictifs! S'esclaffa le directeur.

Rogue aurait juré l'avoir vu lui faire un clin d'oeil.

\- Les bonbons? Répéta Rogue, hébété. Par Salazar, mais de quoi me parlez-vous, Albus ?! S'agaça-t-il.

\- Et bien... je parle d'une certaine petite douceur qui vous met visiblement dans tous vos états... s'amusa le vieil homme.

oO _fin_ Oo

Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ?

Merci à vous de l'avoir lu, d'avoir voté et commenté !

Bizz

Will.


End file.
